Toy Boys and Tankards
by Mila B
Summary: Eram apenas provocações e brincadeiras, e sorrisos. Até que pequenas atitudes os conduzem ao amor. Mas um dia, um dia o sonho sempre acaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Toy Boys and Tankards**

**Autora:** Mila B.

**Beta: **Cora Coralina.

**Ship:** Sirius/Rosmerta.

**Nota:** Longfic escrita para o VII Challenge de Casais Inusitados do fórum Marauder's Map.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um<strong>

Como todo final de semana em que havia visitas a Hogsmeade, o Três Vassouras encontrava-se repleto de alunos excitados e um tanto barulhentos, praticamente todos agarrados à boa e velha cerveja amanteigada como se aquela fosse a melhor bebida do mundo – o que, na opinião de Rosmerta, era uma grande verdade.

Mas o local só ficava barulhento de verdade quando _eles_ chegavam. Passando o pano por uma das mesas antes de rapidamente anotar os pedidos de um pequeno grupo de garotas, Rosmerta pôde dizer exatamente o momento em que os quatro garotos mais baderneiros que já tivera a má sorte de ter como clientes entraram no bar. E não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso de canto de lábio ao ouvir Sirius Black discutindo alto algo com Remus Lupin sobre a grande necessidade de bebidas alcoólicas serem permitidas em Hogwarts. Remus pacientemente argumentava que Sirius merecera a última detenção por ter contrabandeado Firewhisky para dentro da escola e que lhe aplicaria uma ainda pior caso o encontrasse com uma garrafa novamente.

"Isso não é coisa que se faça com os amigos, Remus! Seu melhor e mais perfeito amigo! Só porque virou Monitor-Chefe, agora age como se nunca tivesse aprontado algumas." Sirius exclamou espalhafatoso e claramente indignado. Acostumado com os exageros quase teatrais do amigo, principalmente quando entravam no Três Vassouras, Remus apenas abanou uma mão, como se espantasse uma mosca inconveniente.

"Foi tudo planejado por Dumbledore, desde o quinto ano. Não! Desde que entramos no colégio. Aquele velhote é terrível." Disse James, enquanto os quatro se sentavam em uma das mesas.

"Assim que ele pôs os olhos em você, soube que estava diante do elo mais fraco." Sirius lamentou, apoiando-se ao encosto da cadeira de maneira displicente, só faltando-lhe tirar as botinas e esticar os pés sobre a mesa. Remus ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, encarando o amigo como quem não concorda nem um pouco com o que está ouvindo. James sorriu de lado, maroto.

"Não, não. Você está se esquecendo do Peter. Mas Peter não serviria como monitor – provavelmente morreria de medo de andar sozinho de noite pelo castelo. Merda, Peter, como foi parar na Grifinória?" James exaltou-se ao final, como se fosse um insulto ter alguém como o garoto gorducho com cara de rato na casa dos leões.

Peter fungou, dando de ombros.

"E você vem me perguntar isso sete anos depois da seleção?" O garoto perguntou desacertado. Sirius gargalhou e deu uma palmada um tanto forte demais nas costas de Peter, que quase se engasgou com a própria saliva.

"Verdade, Peter! Sete anos. Nossa! Não acredito que estamos no nosso sétimo ano, e que daqui a pouco estaremos formados..." Sirius deixou a frase morrer, pois todos eles sabiam o que os esperava após a formatura. Os rumores sobre a ascensão de Voldemort eram cada dia mais recorrentes, e ao menos Sirius e James já haviam concordado em, assim que terminassem a escola, se juntarem à Ordem de Dumbledore e lutarem ao lado dele na guerra.

Remus abriu a boca para falar algo, provavelmente uma de suas frases estóicas e profundas, mas naquele exato momento Rosmerta parou perto da mesa, uma mão no quadril bem modelado pelo vestido em estilo germânico que usava – seu modelo preferido, que ganhara de uma tia que morava por aqueles lados.

"O que vai ser para vocês, garotos?" Perguntou a jovem, segurando o bloquinho. Ela sentiu vontade de rir ao ver os quatro sorrirem de maneira meio boba. Rosmerta era linda. Tinha cabelos negros lisos, mas volumosos até um pouco depois dos ombros, lábios carnudos e avermelhados, e bonitos olhos escuros cheio de um brilho próprio, esperto e malicioso.

"Eu gostaria de um beijo, se possível." Sirius Black se pronunciou, sentado meio de lado na cadeira e olhando para a dona do estabelecimento com um sorriso que provavelmente julgava charmoso. E de fato era bastante charmoso, mas não para Rosmerta, que o via apenas como um garoto que não podia ser levado a sério. Ela revirou os olhos, um sorrisinho brincando no canto da boca.

"Algo que esteja no cardápio, Black." Retrucou, balançando a cabeça e posicionando o bloquinho para anotar os pedidos. Sirius fez um beicinho descontente. Há uns três anos que ele tentava arrancar mais de Rosmerta do que os sorrisinhos divertidos e olhares descrentes, mas ela nunca o levava a sério. Não que ele não fizesse por merecer, todavia. Era apenas divertido flertar com a moça, sempre tão determinada a não dar-lhe a vitória, ainda que flertasse também em retorno, como em uma brincadeira sem fim.

"Uma manteiga acerveijada para mim." Disse James, descontraído, arrancando uma risada de todos na mesa, inclusive de Rosmerta, que soltou um suspiro falsamente cansado e anotou o pedido. Todos eles pediram o mesmo – ou quase o mesmo –, à exceção de Peter, que pediu também por um pastelão de rins.

Rosmerta assentiu e se afastou, a forma como seu vestido sacudia-se conforme andava sendo observada com atenção principalmente por Sirius Black. Aquele remelexo era mesmo um perigo, Sirius pensou, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e soltando um suspiro comprido e exagerado.

"Acho que Padfoot adora uma mulher mais velha." Remus beliscou, com um ar calculadamente distraído.

"Ele busca pela maturidade que lhe falta. O problema é que elas nunca se interessam muito por ele." James cantarolou, como sempre com uma réplica na ponta da língua, antes de sorrir largamente, com um ar inocente, quando Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar mortal.

"Mas Rosmerta tem só vinte e três anos! Não a considero velha!" Peter resfolegou na cadeira, perdendo a piada, no mesmo instante em que Sirius se levantava e caminhava até o balcão, os olhos ainda pregados na moça e um sorriso cafajeste no rosto. Se gostava ou não de mulheres mais velhas, não sabia, só sabia que Rosmerta era o pecado em forma de gente.

E Sirius adorava um bom pecado.

* * *

><p>"Então você levou uma detenção por causa do Firewhisky que lhe vendi," Rosmerta balançou a cabeça, com um ar repreensivo, como se Sirius houvesse caído em seu conceito. "Você já foi melhor, Black." Sirius se eriçou, debruçando-se mais contra o balcão, enquanto Rosmerta servia mais algumas canecas de cerveja amanteigada e as empurrava para um dos garçons do estabelecimento.<p>

"Se eu soubesse que Remus viraria a casaca, ninguém teria descoberto e eu teria conseguido." Sirius afirmou veementemente, quase desesperado por convencer a moça. Ela claramente estava duvidando de suas habilidades, e nada poderia desgostá-lo mais. O valor de um Black, ou melhor, de um _Sirius_ Black, jamais deveria ser posto em cheque.

"Mas é claro que Remus teria que denunciá-lo, homem! Ele é Monitor-Chefe! Você queria o quê? Que ele ficasse quieto enquanto você pregava mais uma com o Snape?" Rosmerta perguntou meio irônica, meio divertida, ambas as mãos no quadril que como sempre estava empinado mais para o lado direito, uma delas segurando o paninho branco com o qual estivera limpando o balcão.

Sirius umedeceu os lábios, dando uma espiada não muito discreta nas curvas generosas dela, antes de focar os olhos prata nas duas contas dos olhos dela, que se pareciam com duas pequenas pedras de ônix de tão escuras.

"Observe." Sirius disse apenas, virando-se meio de lado, apenas um dos braços apoiado no balcão. Ele procurou por algo no Três Vassouras e, quando encontrou, um sorriso maldoso desenhou-se em seus lábios finos e um pouco rachados pelo frio da estação. Discretamente, Sirius tirou a varinha das vestes e mirou para uma garrafa de Firewhisky que estava perto da mesa onde Severus Snape estava, junto com outros dois sonserinos. Um feitiço de desilusão e um muito jeitoso _Wingardium Leviosa_ depois e Snivellus bebia com gosto uma caneca cheia de cerveja amanteigada alcoólica que Sirius cuidara para deixar com o mesmo gosto. "Uma pena que hoje é sábado. Adoraria vê-lo bêbado, mas ainda tentando manter a pose de morcego durante as aulas." Ele lamentou, pois fora isso que tentara fazer antes que Remus o visse se vangloriar de seu plano para James.

Os olhos de Rosmerta brilharam com malícia.

"Bem, parece que você conseguiu se redimir um pouco." Rosmerta riu quando Snape soltou um soluço, após virar a caneca de uma única vez. Sirius balançou sugestivamente as sobrancelhas, mas a moça apenas jogou a toalhinha que segurava no rosto dele. "Mas não foi como o combinado, então nada feito."

A ideia viera depois que Snape agira de maneira grosseira com Rosmerta na última visita a Hogsmeade, o que deixara tanto a moça quanto Sirius bastante indignados. Depois disso, Sirius dissera que iria dar uma lição em Snivellus e para isso pediu uma garrafa de Firewhisky "para fins educacionais", garantira, após contar seu plano, que teria sido um sucesso bastante engraçado se Remus não fosse um grande estraga-prazeres. Contudo, Sirius não era idiota e, em troca da pequena vingança em nome de Rosmerta, pedira que ela aceitasse sair com ele em um encontro.

Rosmerta aceitara rindo, pois, apesar de novamente não levar o garoto muito a sério, achou que seria interessante ter um encontro com ele. Sirius possuía um ar displicente e sensual que a instigava a continuar aquela brincadeira.

"Mas, Rô, admita! Independente do meu fracasso, você está louquinha para sair comigo!" Sirius afirmou de forma arrogante, tirando o pano do rosto, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros cuidadosamente cortados e estufando o peito com pompa. "Você não precisa se esforçar tanto para manter suas mãos longe de mim, sabe?"

"Black, alguém já lhe disse que você tem um ego maior do que o globo?" Ela perguntou, pegando uma bandeja pela abertura na parede entre o bar e a cozinha e então saindo de trás do balcão para levá-la até umas das mesas, enquanto Sirius parecia pensar no assunto. "Pode parecer loucura para você, mas você não faz o meu tipo." Rosmerta completou, com seu sorrisinho provocante no canto dos lábios.

O queixo de Sirius caiu e ele pulou da banqueta onde estivera sentado, pondo-se a seguir a moça pelo bar, até mesmo perdendo a cena em que Snape, tonto, tentava se levantar e tropeçava nos próprios pés, dado seu grau de incredulidade frente à afirmação de Rosmerta. Como assim ele não fazia o tipo de alguém – ainda mais quando esse alguém era uma das mulheres mais bonitas que ele conhecia? Não, ela só poderia estar mentindo para provocá-lo.

"Você não pode estar falando sério. Eu vejo a maneira como você me olha." Sirius disse, seguindo-a como um cachorrinho amestrado, quase arrastando as mesas e cadeiras com ele – como diabos Rosmerta conseguia desviar-se desses obstáculos com tanta facilidade e graça?

"É? E o que você vê?" Perguntou Rosmerta, achando graça do tom presunçoso do garoto. Parou em uma das mesas para recolher os copos sujos e pratos usados e levá-los para a cozinha, e Sirius aproveitou a parada mais demorada para apoiar as mãos sobre a mesa e encará-la com um sorriso enviesado. Rosmerta ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando-o de volta, com um friozinho na barriga.

Sirius era bonito, apesar de ainda guardar alguns traços infantis no rosto bem feito, afinal, ainda nem completara dezessete anos. Mas o jeito cafajeste estava ali, independente da idade, e Rosmerta sempre tivera um abismo com homens pouco confiáveis – conquistadores baratos, como costumava chamá-los. Ainda se lembrava de sua primeira decepção amorosa com um deles, em seus tempos em Hogwarts. Passara dias chorando quando ele a largou depois que aceitou ir além dos beijinhos inocentes, mas não se arrependia. Fora bom enquanto durara e lhe dera experiência. Ainda que soubesse ter Sirius mais pose do que atitudes que comprovassem sua fama de 'galinha', não era algo que anulasse o charme do garoto.

"Seus mais profundos desejos." Sirius disse com um ar misterioso e sombrio, que causou uma gargalhada em Rosmerta. Ela terminou de limpar a mesa e voltou para o bar.

"Você não existe." Falou, exasperada. "Mas espero que isso não seja verdade, ou terei que matá-lo." Brincou de volta, indo para trás do balcão, apoiando os braços sobre o mesmo e inclinando-se para frente, olhando para o garoto que se inclinara também, deixando seus rostos bastante próximos.

"É mesmo? Escondendo tantas coisas condenáveis assim dentro dessa linda cabecinha?" Sirius voltou a balançar sugestivamente as sobrancelhas, cheio de malícia. Rosmerta assoprou uma mecha negra que caía sobre um de seus olhos, ignorando o fato de Sirius desviar os olhos cinzentos para seus lábios cheios e então para seu decote simples do vestido que deixava os ombros brancos desnudos. A pele da moça tinha uma palidez saudável, à exceção das maçãs do rosto que estavam sempre naturalmente coradas, como se constantemente envergonhada, apesar de que vergonha era algo que até mesmo lhe faltava.

"Você nem imagina."

"Alguma envolvendo um jovem e garboso adulto, alto e de cabelos negros, com o melhor sorriso da Grã-Bretanha?" Ele sorriu até quase mostrar todos os dentes, e Rosmerta não pôde impedir-se de compará-lo com uma criança prestes a ganhar um doce. Riu de leve, desencostando-se do balcão.

"Por que você não tenta descobrir sozinho?" Perguntou, piscando um olho, e deixando Sirius levemente aturdido. Ela acabara de dar-lhe carta branca para tentar algo mais? "Seus amigos estão te esperando." Ela avisou, indicando os três garotos que acenavam perto da entrada para que ele se apressasse.

"Acho que vou fazer isso." Disse Sirius, dando de ombros antes de se levantar. Rosmerta cruzou os braços sobre o peito enquanto observava o garoto se afastar, olhando por cima do ombro algumas vezes – quase tropeçando em uma mesa no caminho – antes de sair do Três Vassouras com os amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Casal inusitado, hein? hahaha! Nem sei se alguém vai ler, mas eu adorei escrever essa fanfic, e adoraria saber se alguém vai acompanhar. A fic tem seis capítulos mais o epílogo, já escritos, e agradeço a Cora pela betagem linda. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois**

"Tudo certo, Paul?" Perguntou para o cozinheiro, que sempre a ajudava a fechar o Três Vassouras. Ele, um homem negro, alto e taciturno assentiu, já apagando as luzes da cozinha.

"Tudo nos conformes, Madame." Ele disse em seu tom sempre educado, e Rosmerta divertia-se ao ouvi-lo chamá-la de Madame. Desde que seu pai falecera e ela herdara o mais gracioso restaurante, famoso por servir o melhor Hidromel envelhecido em barris de carvalho, os empregados começaram a tratá-la com maior respeito, e ela aprendeu a inspirar alguma autoridade.

Mas ainda estranhava. Às vezes achava que ouviria o pai ralhando por estar dando atenção demais aos clientes do sexo masculino, ou gargalhando daquela forma que era impossível não acompanhar, mesmo quando não se sabia o motivo do riso. Fazia três anos, alguns dias depois de seu aniversário, em fins de novembro.

"Obrigada, querido. Me acompanha até o final da rua?" Perguntou, colocando o casaco e parando perto da porta. A vila já se apagava para a noite, os pequenos estabelecimentos fechando assim como as janelas das simplórias moradias. Rosmerta morava bem perto do Três Vassouras, no segundo andar de um pequeno sobradinho ao final da rua principal do povoado. Mudara-se para lá logo depois da morte do pai e vendera a casa grande que tinham perto da orla da floresta. O dinheiro ajudara-a a reformar o bar e começar a servir pequenos lanches, além das bebidas.

"Claro, Madame. Não é seguro uma moça como você andar sozinha depois que escurece. Não em tempos como esses..." Ele falou, adquirindo um tom sombrio ao final que causou um leve tremor na garota. Desaparecimentos vinham ocorrendo com frequência cada vez maior pelo mundo bruxo, junto com as notícias sobre os ataques furtivos dos Comensais da Morte que o Ministério tentava abafar para não assustar ainda mais a comunidade mágica. Era o início de uma guerra que não prometia chances tão fáceis de vitória.

"Eles não seriam abusados a ponto de atacar Hogsmeade." Rosmerta encolheu-se sob o casaco pesado e espiou furtivamente o céu límpido quando o ar gelado lambeu-lhe as bochechas, deixando-as ainda mais coradas, avermelhando também a ponta do nariz delicado. A proximidade com Hogwarts, cujo diretor era o maior e mais poderoso e famoso bruxo vivo da atualidade, dava aos moradores do lugar certo ar de segurança e paz.

"É sempre bom tomar cuidado, mesmo assim." Paul contra-argumentou, sem dar espaço para contestações – não era pessoa de muitas palavras ou conversas longas. Rosmerta sorriu de leve com a preocupação velada do homem que a conhecia desde muitos anos, quando ainda era uma menininha com menos de um metro de altura, e os dois seguiram em silêncio até a porta da entrada de onde morava. Era verdade que poderia aparatar até em casa, mas gostava de caminhar aqueles passos ao lado do amigo.

"Boa noite, Paul." Desejou, ao que ele apenas assentiu novamente, sisudo, esperando até que ela estivesse segura dentro do sobrado antes de seguir o caminho até sua própria casa. Rosmerta gostava de seu pequeno apartamento, modesto, com cheiro de jasmim e gardênia, seus dois aromas favoritos, sempre impregnados em seus cabelos, pele e também roupas. Era o aroma distante das memórias que tinha da mãe e que sempre lhe davam uma sensação de familiaridade e conforto quando os inspirava profundamente.

Rosmerta não era uma garota de grandes sonhos, aventuras, que desejasse conhecer o mundo inteiro e todas as pessoas infinitas sobre a Terra. Não havia metas mirabolantes e tão inatingíveis quanto as estrelas assombrando seus pensamentos. Sua mente era prática, seus sonhos eram simples, seu desejo era a paz e uma vida regada por pequenas alegrias. Gostava de visitar Londres para fazer compras, ou reencontrar velhas amigas dos tempos de Hogwarts. Gostava de discutir e negociar com os fornecedores do bar. Gostava também de trabalhar e atender os clientes com um sorriso acalorado no rosto corado e jogar conversa fora entre um pedido e outro. Às vezes perguntava-se se estava errada em sonhar tão baixo, desejar tão pouco, ser feliz com o que tinha. Poucos o eram, e parecia-lhe até mesmo egoísta de sua parte ser feliz, enquanto os outros sofriam tanto, sempre insatisfeitos com tudo.

Não entendiam que a travessia é tão mais prazerosa que um início, ou um fim.

"Ei, Jasmine." Chamou Rosmerta, agachando-se para pegar no colo a gatinha branca de olhos pretos que era sua companheira havia alguns anos. "Se comportou hoje? Comeu muitos ratos?" Perguntou, acarinhando Jasmine ao vê-la ronronar como se assentisse. "Mentirosa, aqui em casa não tem rato não... Só se você andou passeando por aí. Mas você é preguiçosa, não é? E ainda com esse frio gelado antes da chegada da neve..."

Colocou a gata no chão ao chegar ao quarto, já se livrando do vestido pesado e seguindo para o banheiro. Era bobagem, mas um banho bem tomado, daqueles com a água quente como se lhe aquecesse a alma, era um de seus grandes prazeres. Um pecado o quanto demorava embaixo do chuveiro, os olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada para trás, perdida em pensamentos que nunca faziam qualquer sentido assim que a água deixava-lhe o corpo seco.

"Não me olhe com essa cara." Falou assim que saiu do banheiro para a gata sentada sobre a cama, mirando-a como se a repreendesse pela demora e pelo desperdício de água. "Não tenho uma língua como a sua para fazer o serviço." Completou, ainda enrolada em uma toalha ao seguir até o roupeiro. Jasmine se espreguiçou demoradamente, provavelmente pensando que a dona não tomava jeito, antes de se aconchegar ao cobertor. E assim que Rosmerta pegou o pijama, que não passava de uma camisola curta e leve com a qual dormia, uma coruja apareceu à janela e bicou o vidro, uma cartinha presa em uma das patas.

Rosmerta franziu as sobrancelhas, apertando a toalha ao redor do corpo e seguindo até a vidraça. Jasmine miou quando o vento gelado entrou no cômodo aquecido, e Rosmerta sentiu todo o corpo se arrepiar.

"Mas quem mandaria uma carta a essa hora?" Perguntou-se ao alcançar o bilhete e abri-lo rapidamente.

_Hoje fiquei pensando na maneira como você sorri quando eu falo alguma bobagem. Já comentei o quão linda você é? Eu queria poder vê-la com mais frequência..._

_Sirius Black._

_Ps.: sim, eu sei que é idiota mandar um bilhete só para dizer isso, mas, como você bem sabe, eu estou acostumado a ser um idiota. _

Rosmerta deixou um sorriso bobo surgir em seus lábios ao ler as poucas palavras, tão inesperadamente doces. Mas podia apostar que ele não parara para pensar nela por muito tempo; provavelmente só acontecera há pouco, quando aquela mente agitada diminuíra o ritmo com a chegada dos primeiros indícios do sono e do cansaço que nos acalantam com o início e avanço da noite. Não importava. Rosmerta correu até a escrivaninha do quarto e rabiscou rapidamente uma resposta, para então prender um novo bilhete na perninha da coruja.

Fechou a janela, só então percebendo o quanto seu corpo ficara gelado. Vestiu-se rapidamente e jogou-se na cama, por baixo dos cobertores, as duas mãos tapando o rosto que, diferentemente do que esperava, estava quente. Suspirou, estendendo a mão e acariciando a parte de trás das orelhas da gata.

"Ah, Jasmine, aquele pivete é um perigo..." Murmurou, deixando-se embargar pelo sono.

**XxX**

Rosmerta serviu um pouco de água de Gilly para a velha senhora que sempre aparecia no Três Vassouras àquela hora do dia, perto do horário de almoço. Fora babá de sua mãe há muitos anos, e praticamente a adotara como uma neta depois da morte desta. Senhora Flaubert tinha uma visão bastante retrógrada sobre o mundo, o que até alguns anos atrás irritava Rosmerta.

Hoje em dia, porém, ela não se deixava estressar pelas opiniões da teimosa senhora que não tinha culpa de ter crescido entre valores tão infundados e ultrapassados atualmente. Enraizado estava, enraizado continuaria. Já sabia de tempos, há coisas que aprendemos ou ouvimos na vida que parecem grudar na pele e ressecar sobre ela com o passar dos anos, virando uma casca grossa, impermeável e incapaz de ser arrancada, por mais que os outros tentem.

"... Uma moça com a sua idade, ainda solteira, trabalhando sozinha nesse bar. Trabalhar em bar não é coisa de moça direita, já falei de outras visitas." Ia dizendo a Sra. Flaubert. "Daqui a pouco começam a falar."

"Ora, pois! Deixem que falem!" Exclamou Rosmerta alegremente, ao mesmo tempo em que amarrava os cabelos fartos em um rabo-de-cavalo desajeitado. Sra. Flaubert lançou-lhe um olhar pontudo, mas a moça apenas sorriu, sua jovialidade suavizando então a expressão severa da mulher mais velha.

"Não é de bom tom usar esses decotes e braços de fora. O povoado é pequeno. Daqui a pouco não arranja mais marido que lhe queira." Alertou a bruxa, balançando um dedo na direção da garota.

"Mas aí não hei de querê-los antes. Marido que não gosta de um bom decote é porque é ruim de cama, e tem medo da concorrência." Falou Rosmerta, desbocada, arrancando uma careta de pavor da senhora.

"Rosmerta! Isso é lá coisa que se diga, menina?" Ela exclamou horrorizada, com uma das mãos sobre o peito.

"Me perdoa, avozinha. Mas sei do que gosto, e não mudo por homem nenhum não." Afirmou carinhosa, já dando a volta no balcão para beijar a senhora na bochecha, e então ir atender um grupo de clientes que acabara de chegar.

"Você me preocupa, menina. O que Aristide diria?" Ainda pôde ouvir Sra. Flaubert resmungar, enquanto se dirigia para a saída, arrastando o passo. Rosmerta sorriu de lado, balançando a cabeça. Sua mãe provavelmente lhe diria para viver assim, feliz o tempo inteiro, leve feito brisa de verão. Foram suas últimas palavras antes de morrer, ainda lembrava.

"A gente pode ficar alegre sempre, sempre. Mesmo quando coisas ruins acontecem, aí sim que a gente deve ficar ainda mais alegre, bem por dentro, lá dentro..." Naquele dia Rosmerta chorara até que seus olhos queimassem, secos, as palavras da mãe não fazendo o menor sentido em sua mente jovem. O consolo disfarçado de quem estava morrendo para aqueles que ficavam perdendo-se em meio às lágrimas quentes e grossas. Mas então foram se enraizando, virando casca bem-vinda que a protegia nos momentos piores.

"O que vai ser para vocês, rapazes?" Perguntou para o grupo.

"Rosmerta, minha flor, hoje só umas cervejas amanteigadas para os amigos aqui. Tudo na minha conta!" Disse um dos homens, abrindo os braços, em ares comemorativos.

"Mas que isso, Sr. Grenfell. Comemorando o quê?" Perguntou, colocando a mão no quadril e já então se enredando numa conversa animada com os rapazes, quase se esquecendo de que não estava ali para também festejar.

Gostava daquela vida.

**XxX**

"Oh, mas não pode estar mesmo falando sério." Rosmerta riu quando um dos garçons contava-lhe sobre a serenata que estava planejando para a namorada, por causa da última briga dos dois. Era um moço novo, não mais do que vinte e cinco anos.

"Ela me colocou para fora de casa, Rô! O que mais posso fazer?" Ele riu também, enquanto tirava o guarda-pó e pegava seu casaco, a noite já alta lá fora. Rosmerta lavou as mãos na pia pequena atrás do balcão e secou-as sem cuidado na barra do vestido rendado.

"Arrê! Mas já decidiu a música que vai cantar, ao menos?" Perguntou, as mãos nos quadris e uma expressão esperta no rosto. O moço corou de leve, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça.

"Uma bem melosa, Rô, bem melosa..." Os dois trocaram mais algumas palavras antes que o rapaz se despedisse e seguisse para rua, deixando o estabelecimento apenas com Rosmerta e Paul, que terminava de ajeitar a cozinha.

"Não se esqueça de dizer que não vive sem ela!" Rosmerta gritou a recomendação para o recém saído, antes de voltar para os fundos do bar. "Está pronto, Paul? Precisa de ajuda?"

"Já estou terminando, Madame." Ele falou em seu tom baixo e monocórdio que possibilitou que Rosmerta ouvisse um barulho vindo da despensa do bar. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, dirigindo-se até lá para ver do que se tratava. Estava imaginando tratar-se de algum gato, ou pior, algum rato, mas soltou um grito ao ver a silhueta de um homem envolto pelas sombras. Imediatamente tirou a varinha de um bolso disfarçado do vestido, mas não teve tempo de agir antes que o intruso, com extrema agilidade, se aproximasse, segurasse seu pulso e colocasse uma mão sobre sua boca.

"Shhh, Rosmerta, sou eu, Sirius!" Ele sussurrou, e então a garota reconheceu as orbes prateadas e insondáveis de Black brilhando na semi-escuridão, a única luz vinda de uma pequena janelinha alta na parede. Ele então a soltou, exclamando de dor ao receber um tapa estalado no braço.

"Black! O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou num cochicho atarantado, o coração ainda aos pulos.

"Madame, está tudo bem por aí?" Paul perguntou, já entrando no depósito. A moça foi rápida e virou-se, já saindo do lugar com a expressão desanuviada, abanando a mão e oferecendo um sorriso tímido ao amigo.

"Não era nada. Achei ter visto alguma coisa, mas me assustei com minha própria sombra." Comentou, então rindo-se de si mesma, reforçando sua bobice. Paul pareceu pouco convencido, e ainda espiou por cima do ombro da moça, procurando por algo suspeito pela porta entreaberta do depósito.

"Huuum..." Ele soltou, no exato instante que o som de alguém tropeçando em uma caixa e soltando uma exclamação abafada de dor chegou aos ouvidos de ambos. "Tem alguém aí dentro." Ele afirmou com a voz sóbria, mas firme, tirando Rosmerta do caminho e avançando para dentro do depósito. Então foi aquela confusão. Sirius quase foi espancado, antes que Rosmerta conseguisse também entrar e segurar os braços do homem.

"Não, ele é amigo, Paul! O Sirius Black, que aparece aqui no bar de vez em quando, não lembra?" Rosmerta parou o homem, ao que Sirius sorriu culpado, com os braços para cima. Paul estreitou os olhos.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?" Ele demandou.

"Ei! calma! Eu só vim fazer uma visitinha à Rosmerta." Sirius falou num jeito moleque, abaixando as mãos e sorrindo de lado para Rosmerta, que apenas revirou os olhos. Aquele garoto era mesmo impossível.

"E por que não usou a porta da frente?" Paul quis saber, mas então Rosmerta começou a levá-lo jeitosamente para fora do depósito pouco iluminado, de volta para a cozinha.

"Paul, você pode ir indo. Eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco e ver o que Black quer. Não precisa se preocupar, o garoto é inofensivo." Rosmerta falou numa voz mansa, já pegando o sobretudo do homem e o ajudando a se vestir, para então guiá-lo até a porta de saída do bar. Paul resmungou algo, mas se deixou levar.

"Qualquer coisa, pode mandar um patrono, você sabe." Ele recomendou, antes de sumir pelas ruas do povoado.

Fechou a porta lentamente, perguntando-se o que faria com um Sirius Black em seu bar àquela hora da noite. Quando se virou, deparou-se com Sirius apoiado meio de lado ao balcão, mirando-a de uma maneira um tanto travessa. Rosmerta suspirou, aproximando-se do garoto.

"Agora pode ir se explicando, Sirius Black!" Parou a poucos centímetros dele, com uma mão no quadril e uma sobrancelha erguida. Sirius piscou algumas vezes, antes de tirar um bilhetinho do bolso e segurá-lo entre os dedos da mão, um sorriso malicioso no rosto jovem.

"Você me manda um bilhetinho desses, e não quer que eu apareça na primeira oportunidade? Eu teria vindo antes, mas algumas coisas me seguraram..." Falou, agradecendo mentalmente pelos dias de lua cheia terem terminado. Ele então abriu o bilhetinho e pôs a lê-lo, como se para recordar a moça de suas próprias palavras. _"Por que você não vem me ver com mais frequência e diz essas coisas ao pé do meu ouvido? Pode ter certeza de que vou gostar bem mais de ouvir isso, do que você se gabando sobre a minha vontade incontrolável de por as mãos em você. Ps.: Não achei nem um pouco idiota, mas talvez eu também seja um pouco idiota." _Sirius olhou-a como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

"Mas, Black! A ideia era você aparecer com mais frequência durante o _dia,_ não à noite, quando estou fechando o bar! E o que você estava fazendo no depósito, afinal?" Perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. E como ele viera de Hogwarts até o povoado àquela hora da noite, sem as carruagens da escola? Ao que parecia, refletiu, o rapaz fazia jus às histórias que ouvia vez ou outra sobre os Marotos. Distraiu-se por alguns segundos pensando no assunto, que só percebeu que Sirius acabara com a distância entre eles quando ele inclinou o rosto, segurando-a pela nuca, a mão dele perdendo-se entre seus cabelos negros.

"Eu já disse o quão bonita você é?" Ele perguntou em um tom baixo e sem-vergonha perto da orelha dela, a respiração quente batendo contra a pele sensível e causando um arrepio que desceu vertiginosamente da nuca até a base da coluna da moça. Ele ficou extremamente satisfeito ao senti-la tremer de leve, e quando endireitou o corpo, abriu um sorriso convencido. Mas Rosmerta não era mulher de deixar um pivete como aquele a provocar sem dar o troco.

Espalmou as mãos no peito dele e empurrou-o contra o balcão. Desprevenido, Sirius arregalou os olhos quando a moça colocou-se na ponta dos pés e também aproximou os lábios de sua orelha, o calor dela parecendo queimar seu corpo no rápido instante em que ela acabava com sua pose presunçosa.

"E eu já lhe disse o quanto você fica sensual sem o uniforme de Hogwarts?" Rosmerta passeou lentamente a ponta do indicador pelo peito de Sirius, antes de se afastar com uma expressão travessa e um sorriso convencido muito parecido com o que Sirius exibira segundos antes. O garoto parecia ter perdido as capacidades cognitivas e apenas quando ela aumentou a distância com uma risada divertida, é que ele conseguiu engolir em seco e pensar com coerência. Ficara terrivelmente quente naquele bar, de repente.

"Se você tivesse me falado isso antes, eu já teria até mesmo queimado meu uniforme." Sirius balançou as sobrancelhas, mas Rosmerta já não parecia tão interessada nas provocações.

"Você não vai me contar mesmo como veio até aqui? Há de ter sido complicado..." Discorreu, pensativa, tentando encontrar a resposta. Sirius deu de ombros. Não fora difícil, pois apenas precisara driblar o zelador até chegar à passagem que ligava Hogwarts ao Três Vassouras, para então se transfigurar em cachorro e correr até ali. Mas se falasse que fora moleza, Rosmerta não ficaria nem um pouco impressionada. Mulheres gostavam quando homens faziam loucuras apenas para vê-las.

"Não vou dizer que foi fácil... Mas por você eu iria até Londres, se fosse preciso." Sirius declarou, apoiando um braço no balcão e sorrindo de lado, galanteador. Rosmerta sentiu vontade de gargalhar. O garoto era cheio de trejeitos. "Só que não posso revelar meus métodos. A não ser que você peça com jeitinho..."

"Eu vou fazer melhor. Vou te embebedar e fazer você contar tudo." Rosmerta foi para trás do balcão e pegou uma garrafa de Hidromel e dois copos. "Preparado para testar sua tolerância ao álcool, Black?"

"Você vai precisar de muito mais que uma garrafa de Hidromel para me fazer falar, Madame." Sirius pegou o copo recém-servido e entornou-o em um único gole, para então batê-lo contra a mesa com uma expressão decidida.

"Isso não é problema. Garrafas de Hidromel é que não faltam no meu bar." A garota replicou alegremente, antes de tomar um gole da bebida diretamente do bico da garrafa. Sirius gostava cada vez mais de Rosmerta.

**XxX**

Ela não saberia dizer como exatamente os dois acabaram sentados no chão do bar, meio escondidos entre as mesas, bebendo, conversando e rindo. Rosmerta simplesmente não conseguia parar de rir, ainda mais com o aumento gradativo de álcool em seu corpo. Sirius também não ficava longe, contando histórias sobre suas traquinagens em Hogwarts, ou ouvindo as de Rosmerta sobre as situações loucas que podem ocorrer em um bar, sempre soltando risadas altas que pareciam latidos. Os ombros dos dois estavam meio apoiados um contra o outro, e ficavam trocando a garrafa de Hidromel entre um conto e outro.

"... E então a moça apareceu bêbada no aniversário da melhor amiga e comeu o bolo antes do 'parabéns'. Mas o pior não foi isso. O pior foi quando o marido dela apareceu e começou a acusá-la de sair de casa e deixá-lo sozinho feito uma dona de casa, chegou a gritar que era homem macho demais para ficar lá entre os panos de prato, enquanto ela saía para beber na rua. Acho que eu nunca vi situação mais embaraçosa para uma aniversariante." Rosmerta riu, a cena voltando-lhe à mente como se recém a tivesse presenciado.

"Eu quase consigo imaginar o James e a Lily desse jeito. Não que eu ache que ela vai sair para beber toda a noite, mas com certeza ela será o macho da relação, por mais que ele negue." Sirius gargalhou junto com Rosmerta.

"Eles estão juntos? Pensei que ela jamais iria ceder." A moça perguntou ao recuperar o ar dos pulmões. Sirius bebeu um gole generoso de Hidromel antes de responder.

"James amadureceu esse ano. Já não fazemos mais tantas brincadeiras na escola e coisas assim." Ele explicou, dando de ombros. "Mas foi um alívio, se quer saber. Eu não aguentava mais ouvi-lo falar sobre Lily, ou então vê-lo receber um fora atrás do outro. Já estava ferindo o _meu_ orgulho masculino."

"O quê? Você não acha que um homem tem que lutar e não desistir de quem ama?" Rosmerta perguntou, empurrando Sirius com o ombro, o que quase causou uma queda constrangedora nos dois, dado o estado emborrachado em que estavam.

"É claro que acho!" Sirius exclamou ao conseguir se aprumar, aproveitando para se virar meio de lado e mirar melhor a garota, no momento mais corada do que nunca, os lábios vermelhos e carnudos tentadoramente úmidos enquanto ela saboreava mais um gole de Hidromel. "Mas que tenha alguma dignidade!"

"Tipo você, não é, Black? Uma pessoa cheia de dignidade." Rosmerta debochou, caindo na gargalhada em seguida. Ela acabou escorregando para o chão e deitando-se de costas, as mãos sobre a barriga enquanto ria. Já estava dolorida no abdômen por causa das incontroláveis risadas. Sirius sorriu um pouco com a cena – ela se parecia com uma garotinha travessa rindo daquela maneira fácil, exibindo os dentes brancos e bonitos, com um dos caninos um pouco mais saltado do que o outro, mas que não estragava o sorriso encantador.

"Você claramente não me conhece tão bem quanto imagina." Sirius apoiou a mão sobre o chão de forma a ficar com o corpo levemente inclinado acima do da moça, os olhos de ambos se encontrando e prendendo-os em uma troca de olhares cheia de segundas intenções.

"Acho que você vai ter que me visitar mais vezes para que eu possa conhecê-lo melhor, verdade?" Ela meio afirmou, meio perguntou, com o típico sorrisinho dúbio no canto dos lábios. Sirius apenas balançou sugestivamente as sobrancelhas, um trejeito que também lhe era tão característico, e os dois caíram na gargalhada, já que até mesmo uma mosca seria algo hilário depois de tantos goles do melhor Hidromel da Inglaterra.

"Complexo como sou, terei que vir muitas vezes." Ele falou com inchada arrogância – Rosmerta já estava acostumada com esses rompantes de presunção do garoto. Era incrível que ele ainda quisesse ser levado a sério.

De qualquer forma, Rosmerta não se lembrava de ter tido uma noite tão divertida há um bom tempo.

**xXx**

Acordou com uma luminosidade teimosa sobre suas pálpebras e, assim que despertou, percebeu duas coisas: sua cabeça estava na iminência de uma explosão meteórica, e seu corpo parecia ter sido moído e triturado até que todos os músculos, articulações ou o que fosse reclamasse de dor com os mais singelos movimentos. Depois, percebeu algo quente abraçando-a. Abriu os olhos e tentou erguer um pouco o corpo, deparando-se, então, com um Sirius Black adormecido, ressonando tranquilamente com o rosto entre o vão de seus seios. Tomou um susto, ainda meio embargada pelo sono e pela ressaca, mas a noite passada voltou-lhe à mente e respirou mais tranquila ao lembrar-se que apenas adormeceram entre conversas e risadas tolas.

Soltou um gemido de dor ao tentar se erguer mais um pouco, e balançou o ombro de Sirius, tentando arrancá-lo no sétimo sono no qual parecia estar mergulhado. Ele resmungou alguma coisa e a abraçou com mais força, esfregando o rosto em seu busto.

"Black!" Rosmerta repreendeu, soltando uma meia risada, apesar de estar quase sufocando com o abraço forte. Sirius provavelmente estava imaginando-se abraçado a um travesseiro. "Acorda, você tem que voltar para Hogwarts. Vai perder suas aulas."

"Ah, mas está tão bom aqui." Ele murmurou, afundando mais o rosto no decote de Rosmerta. "Ai, não, dor de cabeça... Não posso me mexer."

Rosmerta ignorou-o solenemente e empurrou-o com todas as forças para o lado, fazendo o garoto rolar no chão e soltar um longo gemido de dor, antes de se encolher, assemelhando-se muito a um cachorro vadio e imprestável. A moça lutou para se colocar de pé, sentindo-se pior do que um trapo sujo. Felizmente, ela sempre tinha algumas poções anti-ressaca no bar, as quais ela geralmente vendia para os clientes mais beberrões.

Deixou Black no chão e foi buscar as poções em um dos armários da cozinha.

"Oh, Merlin, nunca desejei tanto uma poção dessas..." Murmurou, antes de virar o conteúdo de um dos vidrinhos. A sensação gostosa da cabeça lentamente perdendo o peso e dissipando a dor fez com que quase se sentisse como nova, se não fosse pelas dores musculares. Nunca mais dormiria sobre um chão duro de pedra, resmungou consigo mesma.

Quando voltou para a parte central do bar, Black ainda estava encolhido na mesma posição que o deixara. Soltou uma risadinha divertida. Realmente passara a noite bebendo e conversando com Black até que os dois caíssem no sono em algum momento que mal conseguia determinar?

"Sirius, aqui, bebe." Puxou o garoto, um tanto manhoso, e ajudou-o a beber a poção.

"Oh, deuses, tiraram uma pedreira de cima da minha cabeça." Ele falou, enfim conseguindo sentar-se, os cabelos amassados e o rosto um pouco amarrotado, os olhos injetados. Ele estava horrível, mas ainda assim o desgraçado conseguia ser atraente, Rosmerta xingou-o mentalmente.

"Você tem que ir. Já são sete da manhã." Ela checou um relógio grande e antigo dependurado na parede por trás do bar. Sirius se levantou, parecendo sofrer das mesmas dores musculares que ela, e assentiu, meio ausente.

"Desculpe, pela manhã sou meio burro." Ele admitiu, tentando ajeitar os cabelos.

"O problema não é quem é burro pela manhã, mas quem é burro o dia inteiro." Rosmerta começou a empurrá-lo para rua. Não queria que ele perdesse aulas, ou ganhasse uma detenção. Além disso, ela teria um dia cheio, pois era dia em que os fornecedores apareciam, cedo pela manhã. Por Merlin, precisava urgentemente de um banho.

Sirius preferia voltar pela passagem secreta a partir do depósito, mas era melhor que Rosmerta não soubesse da passagem, ou provavelmente mandaria fechá-la. De qualquer maneira, poderia se transfigurar no Sinistro e voltar correndo para a escola. Conhecia os caminhos mais rápidos.

"Espera." Ele falou antes de passar pela porta de saída. Virou-se para a moça e puxou-a pela cintura, pegando-a de surpresa. Antes que ela pudesse sequer racionar, inclinou-se e roubou um beijo rápido dos lábios dela. Rosmerta arregalou os olhos, aturdida, mas em um piscar de olhos Sirius já se afastava, sorrindo torto. "Nos vemos em breve." Ele piscou, saindo então pela porta.

Rosmerta apoiou-se à batente da porta com os braços cruzados sobre o colo, um sorriso fraco e incrédulo no rosto corado ao observá-lo se afastar, olhando por cima do ombro entre um passo e outro. Balançou a cabeça, voltando para dentro do bar para arrumar a bagunça que haviam feito horas antes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três**

Rosmerta sempre achou que ser feliz sem motivos é a forma mais autêntica de felicidade.

E ela realmente não tinha motivos para estar sorrindo tanto naqueles últimos três dias. Ou talvez tivesse, mas tudo era tão melhor quando não se pensava demais em causas, razões, e apenas se deixava aquela sensação gostosa de leveza tomar conta, fazendo-nos flutuar por entre nuvens.

Era bom suspirar por coisas bobas. Não era mulher de achar medo nos sentimentos.

Verdade que se decepcionava e magoava com maior frequência do que as pessoas que se resguardavam e tentavam manter o coração racional; mas sabia também que aproveitava muito mais do que muitos, enquanto durasse o dia. Adorava a inconstância das relações, dos sorrisos, dos calores. E por isso não se importava que seus pensamentos em vários momentos estivessem convergindo para Sirius Black e as cartinhas que vinham trocando desde aquela noite de bebedeira. Não se importava por pensar que era final de semana dos alunos em Hogsmeade e então ele provavelmente apareceria. Será que apareceria? Era bom demais pensar que sim.

"Só isso hoje, minha linda?" Perguntou o dono da mercearia e bazar onde sempre comprava alguns utensílios para o Três Vassouras e para a própria casa.

"Só isso, Bill. Como vai o pequeno Thomas?" Perguntou, ao alcançar a sacola e entregar o dinheiro.

"Ah, cada dia mais levado, Rosmerta. Eu já disse para a mãe do garoto que ela o mima demais, demais, mas ela não me dá ouvidos. Outro dia comprou umas roupas novas todas exageradas, em Londres, junto com uma vassoura nova. Desse jeito ele acha que pode ter de tudo." O homem reclamou, mas em um tom ameno, de quem não está brabo de verdade, de quem gosta de ver o sorriso do filho ao brincar com a vassoura nova, arrumadinho com as roupas bonitas.

"Ela está fazendo o papel de toda mãe, Bill. Só cuida para fazer o seu como pai e colocar uns limites no menino." Riu Rosmerta, divertida, pois sabia que provavelmente ele mimava mais o garoto do que a mãe que também conhecia e era moça rígida, apesar de muito carinhosa.

Acenou em despedida e saiu da mercearia. Deu apenas alguns passos pelo povoado até alcançar a rua principal, já bem viva com os animados alunos de Hogwarts.

"Rô!"

Rosmerta mal pôde ver o que acontecia antes de sentir os braços de ninguém menos do que Sirius envolvendo sua cintura e erguendo-a do chão, para então girá-la no ar, arrancando da moça uma exclamação de surpresa. Quando a colocou no chão, ele aspirou profundamente o perfume do pescoço dela.

"Adoro o seu cheiro. Algo com Jasmim e... Tem mais alguma coisa..." Ele murmurou, então pegando uma mexa dos cabelos negros e aspirando também, buscando pela resposta.

"Gardênia. São meus aromas favoritos." Rosmerta sorriu, ainda sentindo aquele friozinho brincar em suas entranhas pela proximidade. Era mulher de sangue quente, e facilmente se sentia afetada, acalorada, quando um homem brincava daquele jeito com seus sentidos.

"Vem, vamos passear um pouco." Ele largou o cabelo da moça e segurou-a pela mão, puxando-a com ele rua abaixo, obrigando-a a apressar o passo para não tropeçar nos próprios pés.

"Black! Eu tenho que voltar para o bar." Ela avisou, apesar de não oferecer nenhuma resistência. Porque não queria oferecer resistência. O pessoal do Três Vassouras que se virasse sozinho. Pagava-os para que, afinal de contas?

"Não precisa, não." Sirius afirmou alegremente. "E nós dois sabemos disso."

Rosmerta riu, perguntando-se se o garoto era Legilimente. Encolheu as compras que fizera e colocou no bolso das vestes, antes que as acabasse perdendo.

"O que você quer fazer?" Ele perguntou, ao parar em frente a uma pequena lojinha de flores e retirando um Jasmim da estante onde havia algumas amostras, colocando-a na orelha da moça, com um sorriso bonito no rosto. Não arrogante, e presunçoso, apenas um sorriso. Rosmerta sorriu também, de leve, fácil, enquanto Sirius jogava um Sickle para o dono da floricultura.

"Você está com fome?" Ele perguntou então, voltando a adquirir aquele ar infantil de uma criança ansiosa por uma resposta afirmativa. Era perto das duas da tarde, e ela não tivera tempo de almoçar. Sua rotina em relação à comida era sempre bastante confusa, na verdade. Raramente comia nos horários certos.

"Um pouco, na verdade."

"Ótimo!" Ele exclamou entusiasmado, voltando a segurá-la pela mão e a guiando pelo caminho que, Rosmerta sabia, levá-los-ia até a Casa dos Gritos. A moça não entendeu o que a Casa dos Gritos teria haver com ela estar ou não com fome, mas resolveu não contestar. Afinal, Sirius sempre tinha ideias estranhas.

Rosmerta sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la ao ver o lugar mais mal-assombrado da Grã-Bretanha. Morria de medo, e não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder esse fato. Os uivos que assolavam todo o povoado nos dias de lua cheia eram assustadores demais para fingir indiferença. Sirius mirou-a travesso ao vê-la se encolher atrás de si e espiar por sobre seu ombro quando parara perto do lugar.

"Não pensei que você fosse do tipo medrosa. Você faz bem o papel de durona." Ele debochou, sorrindo torto. Rosmerta cruzou os braços sobre o peito, a expressão tentativamente séria, apesar de ser difícil manter uma pose realmente irritada.

"Eu sou bastante durona, Black, e o aconselho a nunca se esquecer disso." Falou, empinando um pouco o nariz, antes de fazer um biquinho e espiar novamente a tenebrosa casa de madeiras cinzentas e aspecto sombrio. "Só não gosto de lugares mal-assombrados."

"Vamos entrar!" Sirius exclamou de repente, animado. Voltou a segurar o pulso da moça e tentar arrastá-la com ele, mas Rosmerta afundou os pés no chão, inclinando-se para trás e tentando impedir de ser levada para dentro daquele lugar horrível.

"Arrê! Está louco? Não entro aí nem que me paguem!" Afirmou, estremecendo, mas Sirius não desistiu. Parecia determinado a levá-la lá para dentro.

"Não tem nada lá dentro." Ele garantiu, cheio de segurança, arrancando um olhar suspeito de Rosmerta.

"E como você pode saber? Não me diga que já entrou lá dentro!" Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Não se preocupe. Se tiver algo, eu te protejo." Ele piscou, aproveitando o momento de incredulidade da moça para abraçá-la e aparatar na lateral da casa, onde havia uma entrada meio escondida. Abaixou o corpo, abrindo caminho, e puxou Rosmerta com ele.

Ela não queria admitir, mas, apesar do medo, estava curiosa para ver como seria o interior do lugar. Era tão excitante quanto fazer algo proibido. Será que era proibido entrar ali? E se encontrasse algum fantasma sanguinário, ou lobisomem raivoso? Mas não... Lobisomens eram apenas em noites de lua-cheia, e o sol brilhava pálido lá fora, sufocado pela chegada do inverno.

Apertando com mais força a mão de Sirius e aproximando-se dele, de forma a quase deixar seus corpos colados, ela espiou hesitantemente o lugar, olhando ao redor. Era uma casa velha, fria, com as paredes arranhadas, os móveis empoeirados e sujos, alguns quebrados, como se alguém os tivesse atacado. Havia sangue em alguns pontos e, ao vê-los, Rosmerta sentiu uma tontura. Era fraca com sangue. Desgostada imenso do cheiro férrico e da cor quando envelhecia, tornando-se vermelho opaco, quase cobre. Sirius, obviamente, estava adorando a forma vulnerável como a moça o mantinha próximo.

"Eu te mato se algum bicho aparecer para nos matar, Black!" Sussurrou Rosmerta, assustando-se quando um rato apareceu perto de seus pés. "Merlin!" Respirou fundo, levando a mão ao peito, ao que Sirius aproveitou para se afastar. "Black!"

Xingou-o mentalmente quando ele sumiu pela semi-escuridão do lugar, apenas alguns feixes tímidos de luz atravessando as frestas nas paredes e janelas. Ouviu os passos de alguém subindo para o segundo andar da casa e, hesitante, seguiu para as escadas, lutando contra a vontade de voltar pelo caminho pelo qual entrara.

O ranger agourento das escadas foi um suplício. Parecia que elas iriam desabar a qualquer momento. Rosmerta prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais deixaria sua curiosidade falar mais alto.

"Black? Sirius...?" Andou alguns passos pelo segundo andar e foi então que viu Sirius apoiado contra uma parede, bem em frente a uma porta aberta. Rosmerta sentiu o sangue bombear nos ouvidos ao ver a expressão de puro pavor e medo no rosto de Sirius, como se ele estivesse vendo algo realmente terrível dentro do cômodo.

"Rô, é melhor você não vir aqui..." Ele murmurou. "Ele vai... Ele... Está cheio de sangue!"

"Black, para com isso." Murmurou Rosmerta, aterrorizada, as mãos tremendo. Ele estava brincando com ela, a parte racional lhe dizia. Mas quem disse que nós ouvimos a parte racional em uma situação dessas? Era muito mais fácil morrer de medo.

"AH, MEU MERLIN, ELE ESTÁ VINDO, RÔ! CORRE!" Sirius gritou, disparando na direção dela. Rosmerta soltou um grito e começou a correr com ele a puxando a toda velocidade. Nem chegou a olhar por cima do ombro, e nunca suas pernas correram tão rápido. Assim que os dois saltaram para fora da casa, ambos caindo meio enroscados no chão, Sirius gargalhava.

"Seu estúpido!" Rosmerta gritou, dando alguns tapas nele. "Isso não é brincadeira que se faça!" Desferiu mais alguns tapas, acabando por render-se à risada, já que Sirius não conseguia parar com seus latidos exagerados.

"Você estava tão apavorada." Ele falou, tentando sufocar os soluços. "Merlin, nunca vi alguém correr tão rápido."

"Idiota." Rosmerta resmungou, girando e caindo de costas sobre a grama gelada e mal-cortada que cercava a casa.

"Mas ficou uma gracinha assustada." Ele apoiou-se com um braço, observando-a com um sorriso sacana. Rosmerta teve vontade de azará-lo, mas achou melhor esperar até que estivessem mais longe da Casa dos Gritos. Qualquer coisa poderia oferecê-lo de almoço caso alguma criatura realmente saísse dali de dentro.

"Perdi a flor que você me deu." Rosmerta comentou um pouco triste, ao tocar os cabelos e notar que a flor provavelmente caíra em meio à correria. Sirius segurou a mão com a qual ela tocava os cabelos e puxou para perto do peito dele.

"Eu compro outra. Quantas você quiser." Ele disse, antes de, com um movimento rápido, levantar-se e puxar Rosmerta com ele. A moça de novo soltou um gritinho de surpresa e quase caiu nos braços do rapaz antes de conseguir firmar-se sobre os pés.

"Você tem que parar de me arrastar e puxar por aí como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano, sabe?" Comentou, ajeitando as vestes amassadas. Sirius pareceu ponderar sobre o assunto por um momento.

"Tudo bem!" Ele exclamou, antes de se abaixar, pegá-la pela cintura e colocar a moça sobre seu ombro direito. Rosmerta soltou outro grito – começou a entender que isso seria recorrente em uma convivência mais frequente com Sirius. Ela começou a rir quando ele começou a caminhar, assobiando tranquilamente.

"Agora me faz de saco de batatas!" Acusou, esticando um braço e dando um tapa estalado na bunda dele.

"O que é isso? Está tentando atentar contra o meu pudor?" Ele perguntou, comicamente indignado.

"Que pudor, Black?" Rosmerta praticamente gritou, debochada, pondo-se a rir mais e soltando mais uma exclamação quando ele a tirou do ombro com outro movimento rápido e inesperado. Ele a segurou por uma mão e a girou no lugar, virando-a para um espaço delicado na borda da floresta onde havia uma toalha de piquenique estendida com uma cestinha.

"Eu sei que não é lá muito criativo, mas..." Ele começou a falar, mas Rosmerta o interrompeu, dando alguns passos à frente.

"Não... Não, eu... Ninguém nunca fez um piquenique surpresa para mim..." Ela falou, sentindo um calorzinho espalhar-se do peito para o resto do corpo. Sorriu daqueles sorrisos doces, bobos e inevitáveis, forçosos de subir mesmo sem consentimento.

Sirius segurou a mão da moça, entrelaçando seus dedos, e guiou-a até o cantinho que prepara para eles. Rosmerta sentiu a fome aumentar ao ver as uvas, queijos e pãezinhos, bolinhos, as bombas de caramelo, suco de abóbora que eles começaram a tirar da cesta e espalhar pela toalha.

"Não sabia o que você gosta de comer, então trouxe um pouco de tudo..." Disse Sirius, um tantinho inseguro, por mais que se esforçasse para não demonstrar. Mesmo assim, Rosmerta percebeu e sorriu novamente.

"Está perfeito." Falou com simplicidade, alcançando uma uva e levando-a à boca. Os olhos do garoto brilharam por um momento, antes que ele se empertigasse, estufando o peito.

"Bem, é claro que eu já sabia disso, afinal, fui eu quem preparou tudo."

"Oh, Merlin! Será que você nunca pode ser um pouquinho menos arrogante não?" Rosmerta perguntou, exasperada, rolando os olhos, enquanto mordia a uva graúda. Sirius pigarreou, após devorar a visão dos lábios vermelhos provando o sumo da fruta, em um movimento extremamente sensual.

"Faz parte da minha essência." Explicou com grande naturalidade.

"É mesmo? Como não percebi?" Brincou Rosmerta. "E o que mais faz parte de sua essência, Sr. Black?"

"Bem..." Sirius pensou por um momento, procurando pelos melhores adjetivos da face da Terra, mas uma exclamação de contentamento da moça arrancou-o de sua divagação.

"Ah, eu adoro essas tortinhas." Ela falou com carinho, alcançando uma delas. "São parecidas com as que minha mãe fazia para mim quando eu era mais nova..." Ela abriu um sorriso distante, como quem recorda boas lembranças.

"Você não tem mais nenhuma família aqui no povoado?" Sirius perguntou, deitando-se de lado e olhando diretamente para o rosto da garota, apreciando cada forma dele, delicado, feminino. Rosmerta negou com a cabeça.

"Tenho uma prima e uma tia em Londres, mas as duas são terríveis. Raramente as visito." Falou, pensando em como a irmã de sua mãe nem ao menos se importara com Aristide nos meses em que ela sofrera com a doença que a levara desse mundo, limitando-se a visitá-la uma ou duas vezes em St. Mungus. "Dinheiro demais estraga as pessoas." Completou com desgosto. Sua mãe contara-lhe que ela e Rebecca eram muito próximas, até esta casar-se com um puro-sangue rico e esnobe e praticamente excluir a irmã mais velha de sua vida, envergonhada de suas origens humildes.

"Bem, nem todas. Tome James, por exemplo. Ele é bem rico, e uma das melhores pessoas que conheço." Sirius falou, com um ar distraído. Rosmerta olhou-o por um momento, reparando que ele pareceu subitamente imerso em pensamentos. Aproximou-se um pouquinho mais dele, procurando seu olhar prateado.

"Fiquei sabendo que você fugiu de casa antes do início desse ano letivo e foi morar com James." Falou com cuidado. Ele voltou a mirá-la com diversão, achando graça da preocupação dela ao tocar nesse assunto, apesar de ser realmente um tópico que lhe era dolorido em alguns pontos. Entretanto, não sentia receio de conversar o que fosse com Rosmerta. Ela tinha aquela aura rara no mundo que transmitia confiança e segurança.

"Não aguentava mais eles tentando me transformar em um partidário de suas ideias estúpidas sobre pureza de sangue e a inferioridade de mestiços e nascidos-trouxas. Minha mãe conseguia ser particularmente estridente quando o assunto era esse." Sirius brincou na última frase, mas com uma seriedade por trás das palavras. "Nunca me senti realmente um Black."

"É porque você não é _um_ Black. Você é _Sirius_ Black. E isso faz toda a diferença." Rosmerta piscou um olho, conseguindo dissipar o súbito peso que se instalara nos ombros do garoto. " Você acha que vai acontecer mesmo uma guerra?"

"Acho que já está acontecendo..." Respondeu Sirius. "Só que eles não divulgam muito para não assustar a população."

"Mas isso é errado! Eles deveriam nos deixar a par do que está acontecendo!" Rosmerta suspirou. "Você... Pensa em lutar depois que se formar?"

"Sim." Sirius assentiu de imediato, e isso despertou uma sensaçãozinha ruim na moça; de repente, não queria que ele jamais saísse do lado dela, que ficassem naquele lugarzinho escondido dos olhos de todos até que todos os problemas sumissem. Mas eles não somem, não adianta se esconder. Adianta apenas curtir o agora. "Eu e James. Remus também, provavelmente. Já Peter eu não sei o que fará da vida." Ele deu de ombros, catando um mini-sanduíche e colocando-o inteiro na boca.

Rosmerta sorriu, comendo também a tortinha intocada em suas mãos, com gosto de infância.

"Você vai continuar me visitando depois que se formar?" Ela perguntou, com um sorriso tímido que lhe era raro nas feições graciosas, sempre desinibidas. Sirius piscou, levemente surpreso, engolindo de uma única vez a comida.

"Você quer?" Ele perguntou, meio malicioso, meio nervoso. Rosmerta revirou os olhos, exasperada com essa mania dos garotos de precisarem de uma confirmação antes de falar qualquer coisa que pudesse 'comprometer' seus ares auto-suficientes. Eles precisavam se sentir no controle da situação, por mais que raramente passassem de garotinhos ansiosos, inseguros.

"Vou querer sempre saber se você está bem." Falou calmamente, mordiscando a tortinha. "Afinal, todos sabem que você é um perigo para si próprio."

Sirius soltou uma risada canina e deitou-se de costas, as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando para o céu como se visse algo muito bonito lá em cima. Foi a vez de Rosmerta observá-lo com mais atenção, e percebeu que ele parecia mais maduro do que da última vez em que o vira. E quando foi isso? Era tão difícil definir o momento em que começamos a ver alguém com outros olhos.

"Então eu venho." Ele disse, desviando o olhar para a moça. "Até porque, como perder contato com alguém tão _boa_ como você?" Rosmerta ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Ah, não nesse sentido, sabe, físico. Bem... Na verdade, nesse sentido também..." Ele sorriu de lado, meio desgarrado.

Rosmerta jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, sem conseguir se controlar, suas bochechas ficando quentes, apesar de não estar exatamente envergonhada. Não era como se não recebesse elogios ousados todos os dias trabalhando em um dos principais bares do povoado, e sempre tão frequentado por viajantes errantes.

"Então, o chato do Slughorn continua colecionando alunos importantes?" Ela mudou drasticamente de assunto. Esperta, sabia que os homens ficavam louquinhos quando uma mulher fugia de seus elogios, com jeito, puxando outro assunto como se eles pouco lhe interessassem de fato. E ela queria provocar Sirius mais um pouquinho, ver até onde aquilo os levaria.

"Ah." Sirius soltou, revirando os olhos. "Só mesmo Lily para aguentar aquele puxa-saco babão. Uns anos atrás ele convidou eu e James para participarmos do grupinho _seleto_ dele, mas nós muito educadamente recusamos e demos de presente uma caixa de abacaxis cristalizados. Enfeitiçados para se transformarem em sapos assim que ele tentasse comê-los, claro." Sirius sorriu enviesado.

"Oh, nojento!" Rosmerta replicou com uma careta, voltando a rir ao imaginar a cena do guloso professor surpreendendo-se ao quase levar sapos à boca. Achou melhor ficar quieta sobre ter participado do seleto grupo do Slug nos seus anos de escola.

**xXx**

Os dois jovens ficaram até o final da tarde naquele ponto mais alto do povoado, de onde podiam avistar a estação de trem de Hogsmeade e as casinhas do lugar. Saíram dali apenas com a lenta descida do sol, pondo-se no oeste.

"Então você é difícil de ficar braba, mas quando fica, é melhor sair da frente?" Sirius perguntou, depois de uma conversa sobre o que os irritava mais do que qualquer coisa. O garoto contou que lhe aborreciam os roncos de Peter, as crises de responsabilidade de Remus, a cara sebosa de Snape – "Não, melhor, a existência de Snape!" –, e os choramingos de James sobre Lily, dos quais enfim estava livre. Também não gostava quando alguém o comparava com os pais, ou colocavam sua coragem em dúvida. Rosmerta descobriu que Sirius era uma pessoa facilmente irritável, apesar do ar sempre bem-humorado.

"Exatamente. Como acha que aguentei sua pessoa até agora?" Ela brincou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e mirando-o pelo canto do olho, enquanto terminavam de descer a estradinha que levava de volta ao povoado. Sirius torceu o nariz, mas ignorou o comentário. Era evidente que ela o aturava porque ele era uma companhia _estupenda_.

"Queria estar por perto na próxima vez que você tivesse uma crise de raiva." Ele comentou, com um jeito meio aéreo. Rosmerta olhou-o sem entender.

"Mas por quê?"

"Para tentar te acalmar. Contar uma piada, te fazer rir." Ele abriu um sorriso largo, virando o rosto para olhá-la, com a certeza de que conseguiria acabar com o acesso de fúria da garota, independentemente do motivo que houvesse causado. Rosmerta soltou uma risada cética.

"Provavelmente ganharia uma azaração no meio das fuças!" Exclamou, debochada, sorrindo de lado, mas Sirius resmungou algo sobre ter certeza de que ela não faria algo assim. Os dois pararam ao chegar em frente ao Três Vassouras. As carruagens já estavam partindo de volta a Hogwarts, e Sirius pensou que talvez a garota já estivesse cansada de sua companhia, e precisasse voltar ao trabalho.

"Bem, então, nos vemos amanhã?" Ele perguntou, parando bem perto dela, os centímetros a mais fazendo Rosmerta sentir-se extremamente pequena perto dele.

"Claro, é só você aparecer." Falou, erguendo a cabeça para mirá-lo nos olhos. Estavam extremamente perto e, quando ele deu mais um passo, invadindo seu espaço pessoal, Rosmerta sentiu o estômago revirar de ansiedade, seu coração imediatamente começar a acelerar e um calor subir-lhe pelo pescoço até o rosto. Aquele nervoso gostoso antes de um beijo.

Ele a encurralou contra a parede externa do bar, prensando-a de leve contra a madeira, e a moça fechou os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios quando a respiração quente dele bateu contra seu rosto, segundos antes que seus lábios se encontrassem. A mão dele perdeu-se entre seus cabelos quando ele a segurou pela nuca e forçou seus lábios, aprofundando o beijo, enquanto também a segurava pela cintura. Puxou-o também pela nuca, ficando na ponta dos pés para corresponder melhor ao beijo, a língua dele deslizando pela sua, provando o gosto de sua boca com a sede de quem já quisera fazer aquilo há tempos.

Afastaram-se levemente ofegantes e, no momento em que seus olhares se encontraram novamente, ambos sorriram amplamente, meio bobos, encantados com o que recém acontecera. Rosmerta se sentiu de volta à adolescência, beijando um garoto na porta de um bar, em uma despedida apaixonadinha, o coração batendo forte no peito. Sirius se afastou quando os amigos dele apareceram, chamando-o.

"Sirius, aí está você! Vamos perder as carruagens." Disse James, passando um braço pelos ombros dele ao se encontrarem. "Oi, Rô!" Ele cumprimentou alegremente, ao que os outros o imitaram.

"Olá, rapazes." Disse Rosmerta, as bochechas mais quentes e coradas do que o normal. Ela trocou um olhar significativo com Sirius, sorrindo de leve, e sendo prontamente correspondida. "Faz tempo que não vejo Lily, James. Por onde ela anda?" Perguntou apenas por educação, pois não simpatizava muito com Lily Evans. Era uma boa garota, mas muito certinha e mandona, pelo que vira da interação dela com os Marotos no Três Vassouras.

"Ah, ficou hoje no castelo estudando. Imagina, em pleno sábado..." James falou, com um ar entediado.

Eles trocaram mais algumas palavras antes de se despedirem e seguirem para as carruagens. Rosmerta entrou no bar logo depois, sentindo-se pisando em nuvens. Foi para a cozinha, onde deu um beijo estalado em Paul, largou as compras e se preparou para o trabalho.

"Posso saber o motivo de tanta felicidade?" Paul perguntou, espiando-a pelo canto dos olhos escuros. Rosmerta sorriu largamente, pegando uma bandeja e colocando os pedidos sobre ela, para então equilibrá-la em uma das mãos.

"Coisa passageira, Paul. É, provavelmente passageira..." Respondeu, um tanto aérea, antes de sair da cozinha, sorridente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Quatro**

Sirius estava deitado em um dos sofás do salão comunal, jogando uma bolinha contra a parede repetidamente, um trabalho mecânico que o permitia perder-se em pensamentos, sem deixar de executá-lo. Pensava na tarde que tivera com Rosmerta, e então no beijo. Há muito que ele achava a moça extremamente bonita e interessante, e há tempos os dois já trocavam alguns flertes inocentes, que nunca iam além de troca de provocações. Mas então as coisas aconteceram de maneira tão natural, a aproximação, a sua vontade de fazer algo diferente antes de simplesmente puxá-la para um beijo como desejara fazer naquela noite em que acabaram dormindo bêbados no meio do bar.

Ele se sentia até mesmo orgulhoso de si mesmo pela maneira como a relação entre eles surgira. Mas também estava um pouco temeroso. Quisera aquilo tanto, que agora que conseguira, o que faria? Será que ela iria querer continuar algo com um pirralho como ele? Será que só aceitara o beijo por que fora pega de surpresa? Sirius estava meio perdido. Ele precisava admitir: não era uma das pessoas mais espertas quando o assunto eram sentimentos, tanto próprios, quanto alheios. Não era uma pessoa exatamente sensível, e a maioria das vezes agia e fazia um monte de bobagens antes de perceber que poderia magoar alguém.

Era bobagem pensar nisso tão cedo, mas não queria magoar Rosmerta agindo com sua habitual estupidez. Ela tinha um sorriso tão cálido, fácil, estava sempre bem-humorada, rindo de suas provocações e alegações arrogantes – tão diferente da maioria das garotas que geralmente empinavam o nariz e se sentiam afrontadas com aquele tipo de comportamento. Sirius gostava de pessoas bem-humoradas e sem tantas complicações como a garota. Era aquele ar livre e despreocupado em Rosmerta, de que gosta da vida como ela é, que o atraía. Além, claro, da beleza estonteante dela; entretanto, de belezas estonteantes o mundo estava cheio, e nem por isso ele se deslumbrava com todas elas tão facilmente.

"Você irá a Hogsmeade hoje de novo?" Perguntou James, aparecendo também no salão comunal e jogando-se em uma das poltronas perto do sofá onde Sirius estava deitado. O garoto assentiu distraído, sem nem ao menos olhar para o amigo. "Você e Rosmerta estão namorando?"

Sirius deixou a bolinha cair e só então olhou para James.

"Você viu eu e ela nos beijando ontem?" Perguntou. Se tivesse visto, azararia o garoto. Pensara que eles os interromperam daquele jeito espalhafatoso porque não haviam visto o que acontecera.

"Não, teve um beijo?" James se impressionou. Sirius sorriu de leve.

"Teve."

"Então?"

"Ah, não estamos oficialmente namorando, mas é claro que ela está totalmente na minha." Falou o garoto, arrogante. Era simplesmente difícil demais não se gabar para os amigos quando o assunto era garotas. James soltou uma risada incrédula, acomodando-se melhor no sofá.

"Certo. Do que eu já vi entre vocês, acho que o contrário faz bem mais sentido." Ele falou debochado. "Bem que eu suspeitei de algo ao ver a maneira como vocês estavam se olhando ontem. E você sumiu assim que chegamos ao povoado..."

"Passei a tarde com ela." Sirius contou, falando brevemente sobre o episódio na Casa dos Gritos, e sobre o piquenique.

"Parece que nós dois nos 'estabelecemos' esse ano." James comentou alegremente. "Ontem pedi Lily em namoro. E ela aceitou!"

"Está brincando?" Sirius se sentou e jogou uma almofada no amigo. James riu, como quem também não acredita.

"Não! Pedi ontem de noite, na Torre de Astronomia. Estava uma noite linda, cheia de estrelas. Passou até uma estrela cadente." Ele contou, com um sorriso largo. Era evidente o quão feliz estava, e isso também deixou Sirius extremamente contente pelo amigo. James amava Lily de verdade, talvez desde o momento em que pusera os olhos nela pela primeira vez.

"Ah, não entre em detalhes. Essas coisas românticas não me interessam." Sirius voltou a cair de costas no sofá. "Onde estão Remus e Peter?"

"Na biblioteca. Remus está tentando preparar Peter para a prova de Transfiguração amanhã."

"Moleza!" Exclamou Sirius, nem um pouco preocupado com a prova. Às vezes suas boas notas assustavam a si mesmo, dado o pouco caso que dava aos estudos. "Quero dizer, a prova, não ensinar algo a Peter..."

Os dois caíram na gargalhada e, alguns minutos depois, Lily apareceu no salão comunal. Sirius então decidiu ir até as carruagens para ver se já estavam liberadas para irem até o povoado. Caso não estivessem, iria até lá por alguma passagem secreta. Não aguentava mais esperar. Quando chegou à saída principal da escola, porém, escondeu-se atrás da parede ao escutar um homem aflito conversando com professora McGonagall.

"... Ataque a Hogsmeade?" Ela perguntou aflita, e Sirius sentiu o sangue congelar, ainda que seu coração disparasse no peito.

"Comensais. Estão atacando a vila! Já foi mandado um aviso ao Ministério." O homem respondeu, ofegante e nervoso.

"Precisamos avisar o Diretor."

Sirius se encolheu ao ver, naquele exato instante, Dumbledore passando ao seu lado, em direção à saída do castelo, seguido por outros professores. Ele lançou-lhe um olhar pontiagudo e esperto pelo canto dos olhos antes de sair pela porta principal.

"Estou aqui, Minerva. E vamos todos, enquanto os Aurores não chegam. Qualquer ajuda será bem-vinda." Ele falou em seu tom calmo e controlado, ainda que houvesse preocupação por trás das palavras. Sirius ouviu a agitação de professores e, assim que pôde, correu em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador, transformando-se em Sinistro no meio do caminho e então pulando para dentro da passagem sob a árvore. Só conseguia pensar que Rosmerta estava em Hogsmeade, que algo grave poderia acontecer com ela caso não chegasse a tempo. Nunca sentira tanto medo na vida. Não por si, mas por outra pessoa.

O caminho pareceu-lhe interminável, por mais que corresse, a distância parecia aumentar, junto com o pressentimento ruim no peito. Precisava chegar a tempo...

**XxX**

Rosmerta sentia quase falta de ar, como se algo comprimisse seu peito e torcesse todas suas entranhas. Ela não era a pessoa mais corajosa do mundo. Ela estava com _muito_ medo. E a única coisa que a impedia de cair em lágrimas eram os braços de Paul a segurando enquanto se escondiam no depósito. A vila toda estava minada de Comensais da Morte, e a chegada deles fora simplesmente devastadora. Gritos, sons de vidros quebrando, pessoas correndo, buscando por abrigo. Eles eram rápidos e ousados. Vieram para matar e horrorizar, e fugir assim que as autoridades chegassem. Rosmerta começou a pensar em todas as pessoas que conhecia naquela vida que poderiam estar mortas naquele momento e principiou a tremer. Queria poder ir até lá e ajudar, mas não conseguia nem ao menos se _mexer_. Há quanto tempo não se metia em um duelo? Seus feitiços se limitavam aos de limpeza e outras coisas simples, e não havia _nada_ que pudesse fazer. A não ser que quisesse morrer heroicamente.

Mas não era uma heroína.

Queria apenas que os gritos cessassem, que a ajuda chegasse e tudo ficasse _bem_ novamente. Como era mais fácil de acreditar. Tão mais fácil sorrir e viver em paz, mesmo sabendo que exatamente o que acontecia agora já deveria ter acontecido em vários outros lugares... Sentiu-se miseravelmente hipócrita. E, ao pensar nisso, acabou derramando algumas lágrimas, enfim rendendo-se ao pavor de morrer tão cedo.

E o estrondo vindo da área principal do Três Vassouras chegou aos seus ouvidos, e ela soube que eles estavam agora no bar, provavelmente torturando quem se escondia ali dentro, e matando, a julgar pelos gritos que se espalharam e a fizeram tremer ainda mais. Assim que a confusão começou, Paul não hesitou em segurá-la e arrastá-la com ele para dentro do depósito. Dali, ela tentou aparatá-los, mas não conseguiu, o que a levou a acreditar que eles lançaram feitiços anti-aparatação por todo o perímetro. As ruas estavam minadas, se saíssem, seriam assassinados. Ali, estavam encurralados. As opções não eram boas, mas não havia outras. Rosmerta olhou para Paul. Ele era extremamente especial e querido, sempre protetor, apesar de não possuir magia para protegê-la. Era puro-sangue, mas nunca apresentara sinais de magia, era um Aborto que a família tradicional rejeitara, expulsando-o de casa quando não recebeu a carta de Hogwarts. Ele foi encontrado por Amarant, pai de Rosmerta, quando este ainda era um adolescente, e levado para trabalhar no Três Vassouras.

Ela quem tinha magia ali, ela quem tinha uma varinha. Eles os encontrariam no depósito e matariam Paul. Ela quem precisava ser corajosa. Por mais que não quisesse. Não era à toa que não fora selecionada para Grifinória.

"Paul. Eu amo você, você sabe, não é?" Falou, beijando o amigo na testa. Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, já o desacordara com um feitiço estuporante. Arrastou-o para um canto do depósito onde ele dificilmente seria encontrado e saiu dali de dentro. Logo de cara deparou-se com um Comensal da Morte que estava na cozinha, pronto para entrar no depósito, enquanto outro tomava calmamente alguns goles de Firewhisky perto da pia – cara-de-pau filho da puta, Rosmerta rosnou, apesar do enjôo que sentiu ao ver aquela máscara branca e horrível bem à sua frente, os olhos sombrios por trás dela cravando-se em seu corpo.

Ergueu a varinha para estuporá-lo, mas ele rapidamente segurou seu pulso, apertando-o com tanta força que a varinha caiu no chão com um estalo pesaroso. Rosmerta gemeu, fechando os olhos.

"Ora, ora, justamente quem eu estava procurando." O Comensal falou em um tom malicioso e torpe. "A moça mais bonita do povoado." Ele completou, abaixando o rosto para analisar o corpo da garota. Rosmerta tremeu e sentiu vontade de vomitar ao pensar que essa pessoa – esse Comensal maldito que provavelmente já matara várias pessoas naquele ataque – a conhecia, e provavelmente já fora um cliente do bar a quem atendera com um sorriso no rosto. Ele tirou a máscara e Rosmerta de fato o reconheceu. Um homem de talvez trinta e cinco anos que aparecia no bar vez ou outra. "Lembra-se de mim, doçura?" Ele perguntou sarcástico, antes de prender os pulsos da garota contra a porta e esmagar os lábios contra os dela.

O outro Comensal se apoiou à pia, observando a cena com certa diversão. Rosmerta tentou se soltar, mas sentia-se fraca e tonta, como se sua consciência houvesse se desprendido do mundo para poupá-la de vivenciar aquilo com todos os seus sentidos funcionando. Ele rasgou a parte da frente de seu vestido e esmagou um de seus seios com as mãos, fazendo-a gemer de dor e repulsa, só então percebendo as lágrimas que caíam livremente por seu rosto. Ele iria estuprá-la, enquanto o outro sádico assistiria de camarote.

Soube que estava gritando para que ele a largasse quando ele afastou a boca vil da sua e desceu para seu pescoço, procurando um jeito de afastar o vestido do caminho para que pudesse ir até o fim. Sentiu um nojo e um desespero imenso quando ele conseguiu tocá-la entre as pernas, friccionando os dedos no local, não para causar-lhe prazer, mas repulsa. Era evidente o quanto ele gostava de ver a expressão de horror da garota em meio às tentativas de afastá-lo. O outro Comensal estava rindo, e Rosmerta mal conseguia enxergar com clareza por causa das lágrimas pesadas.

Ele afastou as próprias roupas e ela pediu "_não, por favor, não"_, quando ele se posicionou entre suas pernas, pronto para penetrá-la; suas costas pressionadas contra a porta do depósito, machucando-a. Mas nada a machucaria mais do que a humilhação de ter aquele homem asqueroso dentro de si, impulsionando-se contra seu corpo e buscando por aquele prazer mórbido no sofrimento alheio, gemendo obscenidade em seu ouvido. Fechou os olhos com força, querendo sumir, desejando morrer àquilo, por mais que viver lhe parecesse essencial apenas minutos antes.

Mas então se ouviu um rosnado raivoso, e ela estava livre, caindo de joelhos no chão pela súbita liberdade. Quando abriu os olhos, o Comensal que a atacava estava caído no chão, desacordado e sangrando, e um enorme cachorro preto avançava contra o outro, que ainda tentou jogar um feitiço, mas caiu sobre o peso do animal antes que o jorro verde escapasse de sua varinha. Ela ficou trêmula, incapaz de se levantar, ou raciocinar direito, as mãos apoiadas no chão gelado de pedra. O cachorro disparou pela porta assim que terminou de derrubar os dois homens e, assim que ele sumia pela porta dos fundos, Aurores entravam pela outra.

"Você está bem? Está machucada? Há algum outro Comensal por aqui? Freddie, há dois desmaiados aqui para serem levados!" Um deles falou, agachado perto da moça, amparando-a. Alguém colocou uma capa sobre seus ombros. Fizeram perguntas, mas Rosmerta estava trêmula demais para responder todas elas, então eles a deixaram sentada em um canto do bar, depois que ela conseguiu verbalizar que estava bem e que havia um amigo seu desmaiado no depósito.

Ao que parecia, os Aurores e professores de Hogwarts chegaram, mas os Comensais não ficaram para lutar, fugindo assim que os primeiros feitiços foram lançados contra eles. Aquela era só uma amostra do terror que eles poderiam causar. Apavorar e fomentar o medo da população – duas importantes armas de qualquer guerra. E Rosmerta pensou que eles atingiram o exato objetivo que desejavam, pois se sentia apavorada, o mesmo pavor que via nos rostos dos sobreviventes do ataque.

"Rosmerta!" Ela ouviu a voz de Sirius, e seu olhar perdido e ausente voltou de imediato à realidade, realmente captando as imagens ao redor ao focar suas orbes negras no garoto. Pulou do banco e simplesmente se jogou nos braços dele, nunca sentindo tanta necessidade de um abraço na vida. Os braços protetores dele a envolveram com força, transmitindo calor e segurança.

"Sirius. Sirius..." Murmurou contra o peito dele, seus dedos enterrando-se nas roupas dele. Chorou mais um pouco, cansada, desolada, ainda em choque. Era a primeira vez que passava por situação tão horrível na vida, e poderia muito bem ter passado por aquela terra sem uma experiência dessas, mesmo que assim continuasse ignorante quanto à maldade humana. "Você estava certo. A guerra já começou. Só os idiotas não a querem ver..."

"Shhh, calma, está tudo bem agora." Ele sussurrou, beijando-a no topo da cabeça e, aos poucos, a respiração da garota normalizou, e ela pôde apenas descansar nos braços do garoto. De alguma forma, no seu íntimo, no seu subconsciente, sabia que era ele seu salvador. E, ainda que houvesse inúmeros motivos para não amá-lo, bastava aquele para saber que não queria nunca mais deixá-lo ir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Quinto**

"Não, nenhum plano. Ia passar o Natal com James, na casa dele, já que estou morando lá. Lily também, para conhecer os pais dele e essas coisas, o que significa que ficarei de vela a maior parte do tempo... Mas também estava pensando em ficar em Hogwarts, assim poderíamos nos ver..."

"Por que você não passa o Natal comigo? Quero dizer, aqui em casa mesmo. Vem aqui para casa..."

Sirius arregalou os olhos para o pequeno caderno onde escrevia. Rosmerta tinha um igual e, através deles, podiam se comunicar em tempo real. O que ela escreveu lentamente foi reabsorvido pelo pergaminho. No dia seguinte os alunos embarcariam para voltarem às suas casas para o feriado de Natal e Ano Novo. Sirius realmente estivera pensando em ficar na escola, tanto para deixar James e Lily mais à vontade quanto para poder ver Rosmerta naquele meio tempo. Fazia quase duas semanas desde o ataque dos Comensais, e desde então ele ia visitá-la sempre que possível. Apesar de estarem de namorico, ele não esperaria uma proposta tão... Ousada. Mas, afinal, ela já tinha vinte e três anos, e não era como as garotinhas virgens com quem já tivera algum rolo.

"Tem certeza que vai me aguentar em tantos dias de convivência?" Escreveu rapidamente, sentindo um frio na barriga por antecipação com a ideia de ficarem sozinhos no apartamento dela.

"Assim que você chegar aqui, eu vou trancar a porta e fazer você ser só meu até que o ano acabe." Ela mandou depois de alguns segundos, e Sirius soltou um rosnado de excitação apenas ao ler aquilo. Aquela mulher ainda iria matá-lo com essas provocações no meio da noite.

"Sem dúvidas que estarei amanhã aí, então. Mas só se prometer não me algemar ou coisas piores..."

"Certeza que não viria se eu dissesse que tenho umas algemas aqui em casa?"

"Bem, pensando melhor..." Sirius sorriu, quase conseguindo imaginar a moça deitada na cama, rindo daquela maneira que era só dela.

"Nos vemos amanhã, Black." Ela mandou.

Sirius fechou o caderno e teve a noite mais mal-dormida de toda a sua vida.

**xXx**

Rosmerta já planejara tudo para tirar aquela semana de folga. Falara sério ao dizer que trancaria a porta de casa e não sairia de lá até o Ano Novo. E muito menos deixaria Sirius sair também. Rosmerta sempre fora uma garota de sangue-quente, e não se envergonhava de ter estado com um homem pela primeira vez aos quinze anos. Entregar-se de corpo e alma, jogar-se do abismo e sentir tudo que podia era seu jeito de ser, de levar a vida. Nas últimas duas semanas se retraíra por causa do quase-estupro, mas Sirius a ajudara a empurrar o episódio para algum canto escuro da mente e voltar a erguer o queixo e sorrir. Agora, tudo que sentia vontade era se jogar nos braços dele e se deixar levar.

E justamente devido ao ar de tristeza e velório que se abatera sobre Hogsmeade após o ataque, devido aos treze mortos e quatro desaparecidos, ela queria apenas fugir para um cantinho só seu e deixar toda aquela melancolia de lado apenas por alguns dias. Mesmo que fosse egoísta e covarde, era humano, e ela precisava.

"E aproveite e tire o dia de Natal de folga também, ouviu? Você trabalha demais." Rosmerta falou para Paul, que a ignorou solenemente. Ele não falava, mais ela sabia que ele ainda estava com o orgulho ferido pelo que ela fizera para protegê-lo. Arriscar-se por minha causa, ele resmungara depois que acordara e os dois puderam conversar.

Rosmerta suspirou e saiu da cozinha e não pôde impedir seus lábios de subirem e formarem um belo sorriso em seu rosto radiante ao ver Sirius sentado no bar, em uma pose meio bonachona, um braço apoiado no balcão. Ele balançou sugestivamente as sobrancelhas ao vê-la.

"Muito ocupada, moça bonita?" Ele perguntou, com um sorriso igualmente sugestivo. Rosmerta colocou a mão no quadril, assoprando alguns fios de cabelo negro que lhe caíam sobre o rosto, escapando do coque frouxo.

"Você veio muito cedo, Black. Tenho muito serviço antes de poder sair." Avisou, inflexível. Sirius pareceu murchar no banco, mas se aprumou em seguida, passando uma mão pelos cabelos, em um gesto meio exasperado.

"Ah, bem... Eu posso esperar." Ele disse, não muito feliz com a perspectiva, mas tentando esconder isso. Rosmerta sorriu de leve e aparatou ao lado dele, surpreendendo-o quando o puxou para um beijo que ele não demorou a corresponder.

"Mas eu não." Ela murmurou provocante, segurando-o pela gola do casaco e tirando-o do banco. Sirius rapidamente segurou a mochila que preparara antes que ela aparatasse para seu apartamento, levando-o junto. Assim que a sensação de fisgada em seu estômago passou e conseguiu se situar, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi o cheiro ainda mais forte de Jasmim e Gardênia que invadiu suas narinas; estava por todo o apartamento.

O lugar era simples e confortável, mas Sirius não parou para prestar muita atenção nisso – não quando tinha uma garota fogosa em seus braços. Largou a mochila no meio da sala e puxou-a pela nuca para mais um beijo, afundando os lábios nos dela, enquanto ela praticamente arrancava seu casaco com uma pressa descomunal. Sua mão subiu e ele desatou o coque dela, deixando os longos cabelos negros e brilhosos caírem livremente. Segurou os cabelos e beijou-a com mais fome, uma de suas mãos escorregando pelo pescoço e afastando a alça do vestido de Rosmerta. A garota gemeu contra os lábios dele quando ele tocou um de seus seios, e eles se perderam pela sala, andando a esmo, com os lábios ainda grudados, até que Rosmerta sentisse suas costas baterem de leve contra uma parede.

Ele desceu os lábios para seu pescoço, aproveitando para aspirar profundamente o cheiro da pele da garota, o aroma no qual já estava viciado. Ela encostou a cabeça contra a parede e suspirou, enquanto seus dedos agiam sem que ao menos precisasse comandá-los de fato e abriam os botões da camisa de Sirius. Deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dele, deliciando-se com a sensação do toque. Ele não era muito musculoso, mas seu corpo tinha uma definição atraente. Ela soltou um gemido mais alto quando ele a prensou com mais força contra a parede, segurando-a pela cintura e erguendo-a um pouco do chão. Rosmerta enlaçou o corpo dele com as pernas e puxou-o pelos cabelos, abaixando o rosto para beijá-lo quando seus olhos se encontraram cheios de luxúria por um rápido momento.

"Huum... Quarto." Sirius resmungou, mordiscando os lábios de Rosmerta e apertando-a com mais força contra seu corpo.

"Aquela porta." A moça apontou, desnorteada, agarrando-se a Sirius quando ele a desencostou da parede e começou a carregá-la meio a esmo para sabe-se lá onde ela apontara, pois nem ela sabia se indicara a direção correta.

Felizmente, Sirius conseguiu encontrar a porta e largou-a no chão já no meio do quarto, apressando-se em terminar de despi-la. Ele parou ao avistar uma gata branca na cama, observando-os com os olhos oblíquos estreitos. Sirius odiava gatos.

"Você tem um gato." Ele torceu o nariz, só então lembrando que Rosmerta comentara algo sobre isso. E a moça logo se lembrou da aversão do rapaz pelo bichinho. Virou-se para Jasmine e enxotou-a da cama.

"Jasmine, sai, sai, vá caçar uns ratos ou algo parecido e deixe sua dona se divertir." Ela falou, tirando a gata da cama e enxotando-a até que saísse do quarto. Quando se virou novamente para o garoto, sorriu torto, andando até ele com um rebolado e um olhar perigoso. Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não teve tempo de fazer muita coisa antes que a garota o empurrasse, fazendo-o cair de costas na cama. Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e entreabriu a boca, cuidando para não começar a babar quando Rosmerta, ainda em pé, começou a tirar a roupa lentamente.

Uma das alças do vestido, já caída, fez par com a outra, que ela deixou escorregar vagarosamente, até que o tecido caísse até a cintura, deixando à mostra os seios cheios e firmes presos pelo sutiã decotado e a barriga delicada, moldada por um quadril e curvas generosas.

"Oh, Merlin..." Murmurou Sirius, sentindo-se queimar de excitação – nunca se sentira tão sortudo na vida. Rosmerta sorriu de lado antes de se virar de costas, levando as mãos ao fecho do sutiã e tirando-o do mesmo modo lento e sensual, jogando-o para longe em seguida. Olhou para trás e mandou um beijo para o garoto. Mas então Sirius não pôde mais se controlar. Levantou-se da cama e abraçou-a pela cintura, colocando as costas dela ao seu peito já livre da camisa, beijando-a no pescoço com ânsia. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou, deixando-o terminar de retirar suas roupas.

A forma como ele a segurava não tinha nada de infantil, era um homem no ápice de seu vigor e força, e ela se sentia extremamente excitada ao experimentar os braços dele a envolvendo e as mãos levemente ásperas, mas ainda com certa maciez da juventude, tocando-a com tanto desejo. Assim que ele a livrou do resto do vestido, virou-a de frente para ele, imediatamente buscando seus lábios, as mãos escorregando pelas costas e apertando os glúteos firmes e arredondados da garota. Ela era como a mais sensual e provocante das esculturas, todas as formas de seu corpo, desde os lábios carnudos às curvas generosas, e olhos escuros tão dúbios e com certo ar de malícia.

Ela gemeu quando seus seios apertaram-se contra o tórax de Sirius, e começou a livrá-lo também do resto da roupa que ainda o cobria. Abriu a braguilha da calça e empurrou-a para baixo, ao que ele chutou-a para longe de imediato. Rosmerta voltou a empurrá-lo para a cama, mas dessa vez indo junto e caindo sobre ele, sentada sobre o quadril do garoto, os dois perdidos em meio ao beijo.

Ela começou a ondular o corpo, provocando-o, e apreciando o gemido que ele soltou antes de inverter as posições, colocando-se entre suas pernas. Ele abaixou a mão e tocou-a entre as pernas, obrigando-a a cortar o beijo e virar o rosto para ofegar pelo prazer que isso a proporcionou, e Sirius aproveitou para beijá-la no pescoço, disparando um arrepio que desceu por sua espinha, chocando-se com o que subia e fazendo-a arquear o corpo, mordendo com força os lábios; os olhos fechados em uma expressão de entrega que fez o garoto rosnar e aumentar a intensidade de seus toques, ao mesmo tempo em que descia os lábios e tomava um dos seios com a boca, arrancando mais gemidos de Rosmerta.

Rosmerta revirou os olhos por baixo das pálpebras fechadas e procurou pela excitação dele, envolvendo-a com a mão ao encontrá-la, sentindo-o estremecer sobre seu corpo com o toque. Ele estava despertando um prazer enorme em seu corpo, o que a surpreendia, pois os toques dele não eram tão experientes quanto os dos outros homens com quem já fora para cama, homens mais velhos, mais experimentados na vida. Mas deveria ser o que chamavam de química, pois tudo que ela queria era que ele ousasse mais, beijasse cada pedaço de sua pele, entrasse em seu corpo e se impulsionasse contra ele com um ímpeto que beirasse à selvageria.

Ela o largou quando ele desceu mais, em um caminho tracejado de beijos até alcançar o exato local onde ela queria sentir a língua quente e ávida dele. Sirius deliciava-se com aquele cheiro impregnado na pele da mulher, adocicado das flores preferidas dela, que se espalhava por todo o lugar, quase ferindo suas narinas de tão forte e tão bom, e tão dela. Ela o segurou pelos cabelos quando ele começou a estimulá-la em seu ponto sensível, sentindo-a ofegar e tremer suavemente, os espasmos de prazer chegando aos poucos, mas intensificando-se assim como o aroma das flores para Sirius. E então ela se perdeu naquilo, e chamou pelo nome dele quando seu corpo pareceu ebulir.

Mal teve tempo de se recompor, os seios ainda subindo e descendo de forma descompassada, quando ele subiu o corpo e a penetrou com um único movimento rápido e forte, os lábios se fechando nos seus e roubando seu pouco ar. Rosmerta enlaçou o corpo do garoto com as pernas, gemendo na boca dele, o som deixando Sirius ainda mais louco, fazendo-o ir mais fundo. As unhas da moça quase rasgaram as costas dele, e pôde sentir os músculos do local se contraírem, mas ele não reclamou, apenas segurou-a pela cintura e aumentou o ritmo com que ela também se movia contra ele.

Rosmerta inverteu as posições e passou a se mover ao seu ritmo, seus olhos negros perdidos na cor prateada dos dele. E não saberia dizer quanto tempo já se passara quando o ápice principiou a atingi-la como uma flecha que atinge em cheio seu alvo. Ele ergueu o corpo e a abraçou, beijando-a em pontos que ela mal pôde registrar ao cair mole nos braços dele. Sirius chegou ao limite não muito depois, e caiu exausto de costas na cama, junto com a garota que se acomodou ao seu lado, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

"Merlin, desse jeito eu não vou querer sair daqui nunca..." Sirius murmurou, olhando abobadamente para o teto do quarto – aquele definitivamente fora o melhor sexo da sua vida. Rosmerta passeou a ponta do indicador pelo peito nu e suado de Sirius, brincando com os contornos bem feitos do local.

"Você foi ótimo." Ela disse, com um sorriso, erguendo-se um pouco para beijá-lo de leve nos lábios. "E é por isso que eu estou louca para repetir a dose." Sussurrou perto do ouvido dele, em um tom sensual, fazendo com que Sirius abrisse um sorriso de tubarão.

**XxX**

"Não acredito que você fez isso." Disse Rosmerta, soltando uma risada incrédula, antes de colocar um morango na boca de Sirius, os dois estendidos no sofá da sala, meio abraçados, buscando calor um no corpo do outro, enquanto contavam histórias infantis. Ela já tivera minutos atrás um acesso de risos depois que Sirius contara sobre um Natal em que ele trocara todos os presentes embaixo da árvore e vários convidados ganharam presentes constrangedores como, por exemplo, a avó do rapaz que recebeu um conjunto de lingerie com uma calcinha fio dental e, de brinde, um chicotinho de couro preto. Ou o tio careca que recebeu um kit completo para cabelos: escova, gel, xampu, condicionador.

"Pior foi ver a saia da minha outra avó levantar por causa do feitiço. Foi traumatizante, sabe?" Ele lamentou, a boca ainda meio cheia de morango, referindo-se ao feitiço que consistia em lançar um súbito jato de vento nas convidadas do sexo feminino assim que elas passassem pela porta principal do salão de uma das muitas festas sociais a que era obrigado a ir quando mais novo. Como todas usavam vestidos de gala, a diversão era garantida.

"Depois disso eles devem ter percebido que não era muito seguro levar uma peste que nem você para aquelas festas cheias de etiquetas." Rosmerta falou, beijando-o de leve nos lábios. Estavam nesse clima já há alguns dias, sem conseguir desgrudar um do outro, em uma rotina preguiçosa. Rosmerta se surpreendeu em uma manhã ao acordar e encontrar Sirius na cozinha, tentando preparar um café da manhã. Ele reclamou que ela deveria ter dormido mais uns dez minutos, para que ele pudesse servi-la na cama.

Rosmerta não imaginou que ele fosse tão carinhoso, e isso despertou um calorzinho bom em seu peito. Ela se aproximou sorrindo e o virou para si, empurrando-o contra o balcão da cozinha e beijando-o com fervor. Pego de surpresa, Sirius demorou alguns segundos para corresponder, mas logo os braços dele a envolviam, puxando-a contra seu corpo e aprofundando o beijo; ambos esquecendo do café da manhã enquanto se perdiam entre beijos e suspiros.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco, Rosmerta contando sobre sua infância. Quando menor, morava em outra cidade com os pais, e costumava fazer amizade apenas com os garotos. Aristide achava um horror quando a filha chegava com os joelhos ralados e a roupa suja por ter se metido a subir em árvores, ou brincar de guerra de lama nos dias de chuva. Amarant a chamava de 'moleca', apelido que usou até que Rosmerta, já mais velha, batesse pé e dissesse que já era mulher feita, não mais uma garotinha suja de terra. Agora, daria tudo para ouvir o pai chamando-a assim, enquanto a olhava com carinho. Fatos simplórios que fazem uma falta dolorida após se perderem no passado.

"O que você vai querer de Natal?" Rosmerta perguntou de súbito, lembrando-se que o dia seguinte era vinte e cinco de dezembro. "Ah, nós temos que preparar um jantar especial para hoje." Falou, pondo-se sentada. Sirius resmungou baixinho, puxando-a de volta para seus braços.

"Não me importo com Natal. Nunca significou nada além de festas tediosas e roupas formais demais." Ele disse, com a testa franzida e o lábio torcido. Rosmerta sorriu de leve e virou-se meio de lado, para poder mirá-lo nos olhos. Ergueu a mão e acariciou suavemente a bochecha dele.

"Então vamos criar um significado esse ano." Falou em um murmúrio doce, entendendo que, apesar do rapaz ser parte de uma família enorme e tradicional, não deveria ter experimentado o que é _de fato_ ter uma, em seu sentido mais puro, primitivo. Ele não falava muito sobre o assunto, mas Rosmerta podia sentir que ele crescera como um corpo estranho entre os seus familiares, e que só encontrara algum conforto em Hogwarts, com seus amigos inseparáveis, nos quais ele reconheceu uma família de verdade – sem linhagens, genealogias; apenas amor, lealdade, companheirismo.

Ela roubou um beijo rápido dele antes de se levantar, ajeitando os cabelos de modo a prendê-los frouxamente. Sirius a observou pensativo, ponderando o que era aquilo que estava sentindo no peito. Aquela vontade de nunca mais deixá-la se afastar, de sentir-se bem ao vê-la sorrir. De querer criar algo especial _com ela_ naquela data que nunca apreciara. Até mesmo a gata branca e rabugenta de Rosmerta era capaz de aturar para ficar naquele apartamento junto com a moça. Era como acordar-se por dentro e descobrir que podia experimentar tantos sentimentos diferentes.

"Você vai se levantar daí e ir comigo comprar as coisas necessárias para o jantar ou vai continuar aí com esse olhar de quem está no mundo da lua?" Rosmerta perguntou, tocando uma almofada no rosto ausente de Sirius.

"Ah, então é assim que você quer me convencer a ir carregar as compras, é?" Ele perguntou, já se levantando com uma expressão perigosa. Rosmerta soltou um gritinho e disparou quando ele pôs-se a correr atrás dela. Mas Sirius obviamente a alcançou, segurando-a por trás e erguendo-a no ar, ambos aos risos, antes de acabarem perdendo-se em mais alguns beijos apaixonados.

_Apaixonados_.

**XxX**

Os dois jovens saíram rindo da Dedosdemel. Rosmerta nunca fora muito apreciadora de doces, pois preferia muito mais um bom salgado, mas não negou quando Sirius a abraçou no meio da rua e colocou um bombom perto de sua boca. Deu uma mordida no doce e, sem demora, já sentia os lábios dele contra os seus; o gosto do chocolate derretendo-se em meio ao beijo. Ela pensou que doces não eram, afinal, tão ruins assim.

"Rosmerta!" Alguém gritou, causando a separação súbita dos dois, dada a altura do chamado. Era a Sra. Flaubert, que se aproximava do casal com uma expressão nada boa.

"Olá, Sra. Flaubert." Rosmerta cumprimentou jovialmente, já sabendo que ouviria algum sermão. Não era como se já não estivesse acostumada, mas torceu para que Sirius não caísse na gargalhada ao ouvir o que a senhora diria – ou ele provavelmente levaria umas bengaladas.

"Rosmerta Gauthier, que indecência é essa no meio da rua?" A senhora perguntou, antes de lançar um olhar para Sirius. "E com um garoto! No mínimo deveria encontrar um homem maduro que cuidasse de você, e não um moleque desses! O que o povoado vai pensar?" Ela perguntou, horrorizada, olhando para os lados. Rosmerta revirou os olhos – há tempos não desejava que a Sra. Flaubert simplesmente virasse purpurina e a deixasse em paz.

Mas para a sua surpresa, Sirius veio em sua defesa. Abraçou-a por trás, enlaçando sua cintura e colando suas bochechas às dele.

Ele sorria abertamente.

"Sra. Flaubert, pode ficar tranquila que vou cuidar muito bem da Srta. Gauthier. Na verdade, ainda caso com essa mulher!" Sirius exclamou, aumentando ainda mais o sorriso. Rosmerta arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração bater mais depressa, enquanto a Sra. Flaubert parecia completamente sem palavras – pela primeira vez desde que Rosmerta a conhecera.

Antes que a senhora se recuperasse, Sirius se inclinou um pouco, passou um braço pelas costas e outro pela parte de trás dos joelhos de Rosmerta e a ergueu do chão, o que arrancou uma exclamação de surpresa da moça e da própria Sra. Flaubert.

E, ignorando o que qualquer um iria pensar com uma cena dessas, saiu andando com Rosmerta no colo pela simpática avenida, um sorriso travesso no rosto. Rosmerta não aguentou e pôs-se a rir.

**XxX**

E o Natal foi diferente para Sirius. Rosmerta aprendeu a gostar de doces, e ele do Natal. Era uma troca justa. Os dois preparam a ceia juntos, apesar de o garoto mais fazer bagunça do que qualquer outra coisa – o que lhe garantiu olhares de exasperação tanto de Rosmerta quanto da gata Jasmine.

Começou a nevar no final da noite, e eles ocuparam-se em beber vinho e olhar para o teto – que Rosmerta encantara com um feitiço parecido com o do Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Ela sentia o corpo quente de Sirius, os braços reconfortantes a envolvendo, e sentia que poderia ficar ali com ele para sempre. Como em um sonho. Aqueles sonhos onde tudo é perfeito, e acontecem tantos fatos bonitos que lamentamos quando ele acaba, e desejamos dormir apenas para sonhar de novo.

E o mundo real resumia-se apenas aos flocos de neve dançando ao ritmo do vento do lado de fora.

"Você é tão bonito." Rosmerta falou baixinho, passando os dedos de forma suave pelos traços do rosto de Sirius. Ele ficaria ainda mais bonito conforme a maturidade o atingisse e os traços mais infantis sumissem de seu rosto, mas ela duvidava que aquele sorriso jovial e arteiro sumisse algum dia daqueles lábios finos. Ele sorriu com o comentário e segurou a mão pequena da moça, levando-a aos lábios e a beijando.

Depois se virou e puxou-a para um beijo que começou calmo; preguiçoso como os dois jovens que recém haviam tomado alguns cálices de vinho e estavam entorpecidos pelo álcool. Mas o calor do contato foi os despertando, e as mãos começaram a buscar o corpo um do outro de maneira mais ávida, sôfrega. Rosmerta sentiu-se afogada pelas sensações, pelos sentimentos.

Ela amava aquele garoto? Sim, ela amava, e não fazia o tipo que negava, que escondia. Que tentava ser racional e pensar 'mas não é possível, em tão pouco tempo, sentir o amor'. Como se amor fosse algo com data marcada, ou com prazos pré-estipulados. Como se o amor se importasse em ser coerente.

As roupas se perderam pelo caminho e eles se amaram ali mesmo, sobre o tapete da sala, com o fogo crepitando placidamente na lareira pequena do cômodo. Ele tocou sua barriga magra, os seios cheios, beijou-lhe a pele e penetrou-a quando já estava completamente entregue ao momento. E não saberia dizer quantos minutos depois, estavam abraços, em silêncio, apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro, quando ele se ergueu para mirá-la nos olhos.

"Isto aqui nem parece realidade. Eu me sinto como uma criança deslumbrada quando estou junto de você, olhando para os seus olhos brilhantes que parecem ter tantas coisas bonitas para contar, ou prestando atenção ao seu modo de falar, de sorrir, de afastar o cabelo do rosto. Você é como um sonho, Rô, como momentos doces de magia que eu espero que não acabem nunca." Ele sorriu constrangido com a própria declaração.

"Ah, Sirius..." A moça exclamou, quase sem conter a emoção e as lágrimas nos olhos, antes de puxá-lo para mais um beijo, segurando-o pelo rosto. "Como eu gosto de você..." Murmurou.

**XxX**

"Faz um pedido." Murmurou Sirius perto do ouvido da moça, enquanto os dois observavam os fogos de Ano Novo da pequena colina de Hogsmeade, onde muitas outras pessoas também se encontravam em busca de uma visão melhor do singelo espetáculo.

"Não." Negou Rosmerta, com uma expressão doce. "Já tenho tudo que quero. Se melhorar estraga."

Sirius virou-a de frente para ele, sem soltar-lhe a cintura.

"Você poderia pedir para que eu não precisasse voltar às aulas depois de amanhã." Ele sugeriu, com os lábios franzido, desgostoso com a ideia. Rosmerta balançou a cabeça.

"O mundo real chama, meu querido." Sorriu tristemente, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando-o de leve. Pensou que logo Sirius se formaria e entraria na guerra, que isso talvez os afastasse, que talvez em algum momento ele jamais voltasse. Era a primeira vez que se preocupava tanto com o futuro – o ataque a Hogsmeade realmente a marcara de alguma forma. Mas não podia evitar.

Porque sonhos nunca duram para sempre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

**Ano de 1981**

Foram quase quatro anos muito difíceis.

Não os últimos meses de Sirius em Hogwarts, no entanto. Naqueles meses, ele e Rosmerta namoraram o máximo que puderam, e Sirius nunca pensou que amaria tanto conhecer tantas passagens que o levassem rapidamente até Hogsmeade. Eles quase conseguiam se esquecer da guerra, dos problemas, de tudo, quando estavam juntos.

Naquele ano Rosmerta preparou um aniversário surpresa para Sirius no Três Vassouras. A data por sorte caíra em um sábado, e todos os amigos de escola puderam comparecer – James acabou completamente bêbado, para o desgosto de Lily, e até mesmo Remus ficara um tanto 'alto'. Peter mais comeu do que bebeu, é claro.

Depois disso, Rosmerta o levou para seu apartamento e Sirius dormiu fora de Hogwarts naquele sábado. Aí sim o aniversário mostrou-se realmente interessante. Foi naquela noite que ele a pediu em namoro de fato, apesar de ser apenas uma formalidade, pois aos olhos de todos eles já estavam juntos há um bom tempo. James sentia-se muito satisfeito em poder retrucar todas as piadinhas que Sirius lhe lançara quando era ele caindo de amores por Lily.

Sirius comprara um anel delicado, com um pequeno rubi para Rosmerta, que colocou no dedo delgado dela depois do pedido, o que foi seguido por uma noite de amor, repleta de beijos e juras. Desde então ele alternava entre chamá-la de Rô, ou de Rubi – dizia que ela tinha o mesmo brilho da pedra. Mas o cheiro de Jasmim é sua maior característica, ele afirmava em seguida. Adorava aquele aroma.

Depois disso, era a agonia de saber que ele estava lutando na guerra. De temer todas as notícias que poderiam chegar sobre algum acidente – que poderia ser até mesmo fatal – chegasse à sua janela carregada por uma coruja lúgubre logo pela manhã. Preferia quando ele passava a noite em Hogsmeade. Aqui é meu porto seguro, ele murmurava; era seu escape daquele caos.

Felizmente Hogsmeade não sofrera mais nenhum ataque. A segurança no lugar aumentara – Dumbledore certificara-se disso. Mas o clima era tenso. Ninguém mais confiava em ninguém no povoado. Qualquer pessoa desconhecida que aparecia poderia ser um Comensal, um partidário do Lorde.

Rosmerta já não atendia os clientes com um sorriso e uma conversa fácil na ponta da língua. Ninguém mais parecia sorrir. Era exaustivo demais. Era quase errado sentir algo bom em meio ao espetáculo de horrores que assolava a Inglaterra bruxa. Rosmerta agradecia por ter Sirius em sua vida. Apesar de tudo, apesar de ele realmente ter perdido o ar infantil, ganhando olhos mais maduros, sérios; traços mais pesados, um tom mais sombrio de quem vira mais do que pessoas muito mais velhas veriam em toda uma vida, ele ainda podia ser caloroso. Ainda podia sorrir, dizer coisas amáveis, e beijá-la como se tudo estivesse bem.

E Rosmerta sorria de volta, porque ela sempre fora boa em sorrir e acreditar que tudo ficaria bem no final. Que havia um propósito, mesmo para as dores e sofrimentos. Não fora o que seus pais haviam-lhe ensinado? Não diziam que era sempre melhor ter fé? Não em alguma entidade superior que provavelmente pouco se importaria com problemas mundanos. Mas na própria vida. Na essência de tudo. Na humanidade. Sempre existirão algumas gotas sujas no oceano, mas isso não quer dizer que ele está completamente sujo.

É, mesmo com o caos do exterior, Rosmerta não poderia achar aqueles anos completamente ruins. Não, foram bons, na verdade. O amor nos cega, mas era um bom momento para se sentir cega. Como quando ficou minutos e minutos com falta de ar pela risada quando Sirius apareceu com uma moto voadora e um sorriso travesso – aquele sorriso de criança que acaba de ganhar o melhor brinquedo da loja que ele abria em certos momentos. Ou estar cega quando sentiu o vento fresco da noite rivalizando com o calor do corpo dele quando ele a levou para um passeio pelos ares assim que conseguiu parar de rir. Ou estar cega quando ele parou a moto no telhado de seu modesto prédio e passaram o resto da noite apenas observando estrelas.

"Eu te amo." Ele disse pela primeira vez naquela noite, perto de um Halloween, mirando-lhe os olhos enquanto afastava uma mecha escura de seu rosto. Rosmerta não sabia por que ele demorou tanto para dizer. Três anos e alguns meses. Mas então percebeu que também nunca falara em voz alta, mesmo que já soubesse disso desde o primeiro Natal deles juntos.

Ora, porque... Pensou, por um momento, enquanto abria um sorriso que poderia apagar o brilho das estrelas, tal a felicidade que sentiu com aquelas três singelas, mas tão poderosas palavras. Porque há sentimentos que existem, e são tão evidentes, que às vezes os esquecemos de externar, tão óbvio, claro, que nos parece. Ela já sabia que ele a amava. Estava nos olhos cinzentos e belos, nos toques apaixonados e envolventes, nas palavras doces e até mesmo nas brigas afogueadas que aconteciam eventualmente.

"Eu também te amo. Muito." Garantiu. "Moleque." Completou, debochada. Adorava havia muito implicar com a diferença de idade de ambos. Ela agora com vinte e sete, ele com quase vinte e um.

"Minha sorte, já que você adora uma carne mais nova." Ele replicou, ainda mais debochado. "Devo me preocupar com o garoto que começou a trabalhar para você mês passado?" Ele se referia a um garoto órfão de treze anos que aparecera no povoado, e que fora acolhido por Paul.

Depois de um tapa bem dado de Rosmerta, eles acabaram aos beijos, desejando que o amanhecer não chegasse nunca.

Mas chegava, então Sirius retornava para a Ordem de Fênix. Rosmerta não costumava ir à casa dos amigos de Sirius. Na verdade, não sentia muita vontade. O clima era pesado demais, e ninguém parecia ter muita cabeça para encontros sociais. Ela sempre soube que era um pouquinho egoísta, e não sentia a menor vontade de misturar os dois mundos. Preferia ficar em seu povoado, com seu trabalho, as pessoas com quem se importava, os velhos amigos, e estar com Sirius quando ele podia aparecer.

Sirius amava aquela mulher, mas não lhe contara muitas coisas. Pensava que a estava protegendo. Era melhor não contar, ou amenizar o que acontecia. Não contar sobre as mortes que presenciara. As pequenas cidades de trouxas que eram atacadas apenas por diversão pelos Comensais da Morte. Também não contara muito sobre a profecia acerca do filho de seu melhor amigo. Era algo que o atormentava tanto, que apenas a abraçou durante toda uma noite, afirmando que James, Lily e o filho estavam em perigo. Contou sobre ser o fiel do segredo. Nunca achou que veria Rosmerta chorando tanto quanto naquele noite.

"Ele irá atrás de você, Sirius. Vai te matar." Ela colou as mãos sobre o rosto, tentando esconder as lágrimas. "ME LARGA!" E gritou quando ele tentou puxá-la para seus braços, mas cedeu quando ele a abraçou a força. "Não quero que você morra. O que eu vou fazer?"

"Não vou morrer, meu Rubi. Não vou." Garantiu, com as mãos trêmulas acariciando os cabelos sedosos dela.

Mas há muito tempo ela já sabia que ele era um Animago. Contar ao menos um de seus segredos fora bom. Ela chorou, meio que rindo, lembrando-se do cachorro negro que a salvara de ser violentada naquele que fora um dos dias mais aterrorizantes de sua vida. No fundo, ela já sabia. Mas não contou sobre desconfiar de um de seus amigos - Remus. Não revelou suas paranóias que em alguns momentos pareciam tão infundadas, e em outros, tão certas. Não acreditava mais nem em si mesmo, tal a confusão, o medo, a angústia que sentia com o avanço dos poderes e da influência de Voldemort. Acabou não falando nada sobre a decisão de James em trocar o Fiel do segredo – Peter seria o novo guardião. Talvez se a guerra não estivesse pesando _tanto_, teria refletido melhor e não teria cedido tão facilmente aos apelos de James. Na verdade, a troca pareceu-lhe extremamente não os trairia. Tinha medo demais do outro lado para se aliar a ele. E ninguém desconfiaria que justamente o mais pateta do grupo de amigos de Potter seria o escolhido.

"Você tem mesmo que ir? Justo agora? Já é noite..." Rosmerta perguntou, enquanto servia um chá na cozinha. Não olhava para ele. Ela nunca olhava quando o via partir. Parecia sentir medo de encarar o fato de frente. Era o único momento em que ela demonstrava um pouco da fraqueza que sentia. Que certamente sentia. Que ele próprio sentia. Não queria deixá-la. Por que não podia ficar ali, e deixar que os outros fossem nobres? Que os outros fossem corajosos e fortes?

Não, nem todos podem ser assim. E os que podem não devem fugir.

"Preciso ver se está tudo bem com Peter." Falou, dirigindo-se até a cozinha e abraçando-a por trás. Deu um beijo na nuca dela, aspirando o aroma de Jasmim e Gardênia. Tão dela. Tão ela. Era um cheiro que associou a amor, segurança, paz. Que sentia falta, mesmo que ele não o abandonasse por completo, quando estava longe.

Rosmerta largou o bule e se virou para ele.

"Vou estar aqui, você sabe." Sorriu, beijando-o de leve nos lábios.

"Eu sei." Ele sorriu de volta. E quando ele partiu, ela sentiu aquele aperto no peito que nos diz que algo está errado, que tudo mudaria, e o sonho de fato acabaria. Começou a chorar sem razão de fato, ignorando o olhar confuso de sua velha gata, deitada no parapeito da janela.

Quando percebeu, estava escrevendo uma carta.

Só não sabia que era uma carta de despedida.

**XxX**

Sirius desceu da moto e sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem. Quando não encontrara Peter no esconderijo, tivera um mau pressentimento e voara diretamente para Godric's Hollow. Ele apenas queria gritar, mas os sentidos pareciam não responder a mais nenhuma das sensações que esmagavam seu peito, atropelavam seu corpo. Peter os traíra.

Peter os traíra.

Peter os traíra.

James e Lily estavam mortos. Mortos. Seus amigos. Seu melhor amigo. A ruiva maravilhosa com quem ele se casara. Mortos. Porque ele aceitara não ser mais Fiel do segredo. Era sua culpa. Eles estavam mortos.

Mortos.

Queria chorar, mas seus olhos continuavam estranhamente secos. Opacos. Não via mais direito. Não podia suportar aquilo.

Precisava de vingança.

Olhou para o pequeno Harry, ainda vivo, e pensou que ele cresceria sem os pais, sem James e Lily. Mortos. E era sua culpa. Mas Peter também era culpado, e o ódio cresceu de maneira incontrolável em seu corpo. Ofereceu sua motocicleta para que Hagrid levasse o garoto, Harry. Como James e Lily amavam aquele garoto. Mas estavam mortos agora, e Harry nunca experimentaria de novo aquele amor.

Então Sirius foi atrás de Peter, pois iria matá-lo. Precisava matá-lo, aquele verme não merecia viver. Como puderam confiar? Como puderam? Como? Nada mais parecia fazer sentido, enfim. Ainda era tão difícil de acreditar. A realidade poderia realmente ser cruel, errada, ruim. E ele teria dado a vida pelo desgraçado que lhe tirara algumas das pessoas mais importantes que conhecia, e amava.

Quando o encontrou, no meio de uma rua trouxa, não se importou com as testemunhas. A varinha estava terrivelmente firme em sua mão. Não tremia. Não teria hesitado. O olhar de espanto e horror de Peter causou-lhe nojo, ainda mais ódio. Como queria matá-lo. Como ele conseguia continuar vivendo depois do que fizera? Como tinha coragem de sequer olhá-lo, buscando por alguma piedade?

"Sirius, por favor..." Ele disse, naquele choramingo nojento, que usava quando era acusado de algo e sentia-se amuado. Covarde. Sirius sequer pensou antes de erguer a varinha. Iria fazer aquilo. Peter merecia.

Mas então subestimou aquele homem sem nenhum caráter, traiçoeiro novamente. Uma explosão e a fuga. Apenas um dedinho caído no chão e a morte de inúmeros trouxas inocentes. Sirius abaixou a varinha, seus lábios se entreabrindo. Foi quando uma coruja apareceu, e apenas por reflexo pegou a carta que ela lhe jogou.

Reconheceu a letra de imediato.

"Quando fechar seus olhos belos e negros, pense em mim na certeza de que me tem. Apenas interiorize em você minha lembrança. Desenhe-me em seus pensamentos – meu corpo, meus cabelos. Relembre nossos bons momentos... E quando se lembrar do meu olhar, saiba que jamais deixarei de pensar em você. Divague e venha até mim. Apenas divague e sonhe e, de nós, se embriague.

Seu Rubi."

Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos, enquanto caía de joelhos. Gritou uma vez, duas, antes que os Aurores começassem a surgir. E então começou a rir, desesperado, sem qualquer coerência. Ninguém sabia que Peter era o Fiel do segredo. Ele era o culpado.

Nem mesmo Rosmerta sabia.

Seu coração lhe perguntava por que sofria tanto. Por quê? Continuou rindo, feito um doido, enquanto o prendiam.

O sonho acabava, afinal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Epílogo**

"Madame, pode me ajudar aqui, por favor?" Perguntou Paul, indicando uns caixotes pesados em umas prateleiras altas do depósito. Rosmerta foi até a porta e, com um aceno de varinha, flutuou as caixas até o chão. Ele a agradeceu. Estava com um braço quebrado de um acidente tolo envolvendo neve e um belo de um escorregão, mas insistia em aparecer para trabalhar.

Internamente Rosmerta o agradecia. O Três Vassouras estava cheio de clientes, todos os dias. Mesmo meses depois, a euforia pela derrota de Voldemort continuava vibrante no mundo mágico. Rosmerta retribuía os sorrisos dos clientes de maneira fraca.

Não conseguia sentir-se realmente feliz. De novo, estava sendo egoísta. De novo, não se importava. Na verdade, importava-se com pouca coisa agora. Algumas pessoas olhavam-na com certa piedade. Outras com nojo, por ter tido um romance com o terrível Sirius Black, assassino em série condenado a vários anos de prisão.

Ela realmente acreditava na notícia sensacionalista do Profeta Diário? Que Sirius era partidário de Voldemort, que delatara os melhores amigos – amava-os tanto! – e depois fora atrás de Peter, e matara-o junto com outros milhares de trouxas?

Sinceramente, não sabia o que pensar. Tinha medo, na verdade, de pensar sobre o assunto. Como podia? Sirius jamais faria aquilo. Ou faria? E se chegasse à conclusão de que faria? E se a guerra o mudara? Ele era o Fiel, afinal. Ele mesmo lhe contara. Teria Voldemort o ameaçado, torturado, obrigado-o a contar? E se ele tivesse feito tudo sob efeito de um Imperius?

Quando percebeu, lágrimas silenciosas escorriam dos seus olhos. Ainda usava o anel no dedo. O anel com o rubi. Não haviam permitido que visitasse Sirius na cadeia – ele estava incomunicável, diziam. Era um louco perigoso que deveria ter a vida sugada lentamente por Dementadores.

Afastou depressa as lágrimas, antes de pegar uma bandeja e dirigir-se para fora da cozinha. Como sempre, abriu um sorriso falso para o cliente que a cumprimentou alegremente. Já não sentia mais prazer naquilo. A vida não lhe parecia mais tão fácil e alegre, e nem mesmo as últimas palavras de sua mãe faziam qualquer sentido. Já não se entregaria facilmente ao amor de outra pessoa. Não mentira em sua última carta – jamais deixaria de pensar em Sirius. Não deixaria de amá-lo, não o esqueceria.

Talvez, o momento mais forte do amor é quando sabemos que ele precisa morrer, mas não temos força para matá-lo. [1] Então ela seguiria, fingindo que era forte, capaz de ainda ser a moça alegre e divertida que um dia fora.

Serviu uma das mesas, e colocou a mão na cintura, olhando para o bar.

"Tudo bem com a Madame?" Perguntou Sam, o garoto órfão que fora adotado por Paul.

"Não, Sam. Mas vai ficar. Algum dia vai ficar." Respondeu, distante.

Era mais fácil acreditar que sim.

**FIM**

[1] Tirei da internet a frase, mas não sei quem é o autor dela. :~


End file.
